Cute Little Brother & Sister
by nana.0.o
Summary: Kisah para kakak dan adik-adik mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan, meski terkadang bisa membuat naik darah. Warning Inside. 3R: Read, Review, and Request :D added ch7! Finally! (nangis darah)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : abang yang lagi beli mochi hidup di ebay**

**A/N : Dari judul ketara banget authornya nggak jago bikin judul. Ketiga kalinya bikin fic dengan judul yang sama -_-**

**TAPI YANG INI SPESIAL! Kalo yang sebelumnya cuma 1 keluarga aja, sekarang ada banyak. Terus? Yaa… banyak pokoknya :D makin rame kan makin asyik #gajelas**

**Fic untuk **Yukino Hitohira F. Jones **yang rikues chibi America, semoga anda suka :D**

**Untuk **Just-Silence97 **harap bersabar ya, rikues anda saya munculin di chapter 2 cerita ini ^^**

**Warning : AU, OC, semoga enggak OOC & typo. para chibi bertebaran :D NO PAIRING! Saya enggak tega mem-pair-kan para chibi yang masih polos-polos inih :P Tapi mungkin banyak adegan yang kalian bisa jadikan sebagai hint, meski nggak mengarah kemana-mana kok. Fic ini aman untuk dikonsumsi siapa saja, kecuali kambing. #ditampolDen2 **

* * *

**-Cute Little Brother & Sister-**

* * *

'BRAK!'

Switzerland sang pengurus salah satu tempat penitipan anak yang berada persis di tengah-tengah kota itu meletakkan nampan—berisi sepiring nasi, semangkuk sup, dan segelas air—dengan kasar.

"Makan!" katanya singkat jelas dan padat.

"Aduh paman Swiss~ aku kan sudah bilang ratusan kali kalau aku butuh lebih dari 5 porsi jika seporsi makanannya cuma seiprit gini!" America misuh-misuh bahkan sebelum ia menggeliat seperti kucing yang merupakan ritual wajibnya di pagi hari.

"Hemat!"

"Hemat sih hemat! Kalau aku yang calon HERO ini kurus kering, kau yang akan dituntut England lho…" ancam America sambil menunjuk galak pada Switzerland.

Switzerland yang merasa ditantang oleh bocah sok HERO di hadapannya mulai berkacak pinggang dan berdecak kesal, "England sendiri yang menyuruhku mengurangi jatah makanmu. Kau itu sudah terlalu berlemak, tahu? Dan satu lagi. Jangan pangil aku paman, umurku baru 19 tahun." Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan America yang kini kedua alisnya menyatu ditengah dan pipinya mirip ikan kembung.

"_Sayangnya, bagiku kau terlihat seperti oom-oom 30 tahunan…"_ America menggumam pelan dengan nada mengejek. Untung saja Switzerland tidak mendengarnya, sehingga America tidak perlu dihukum gantung di tiang jemuran bersama dengan pakaian-pakaian basah seperti minggu lalu saat ia tidak sengaja melempar cake ke wajah Switzerland.

Kembali ke paman….

Oke, kakak Switzerland yang tampan tiada tara. Ia berkeliling kamar dan memberikan jatah makan masing-masing anak. Setelah berpura-pura tuli terhadap keluhan anak asuh yang kurang lebih sama seperti America—meski tidak sampai 5 porsi, sih—Switzerland kembali ke ruangannya.

* * *

Kalian tahu kegiatan paling menarik para Ibu yang tidak pernah dilewatkan saat mereka bertemu sesamanya?

Jika ada yang menjawab **berguling-guling di lantai sambil memberi makan anjing, **harap periksa tingkat kewarasan anda segera.

Yang dimaksud disini adalah **bergunjing**. Yang merasa kurang pintar, harap buka Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia.

Pada kenyataannya, hobi para Ibu yang terdengar kok-istilahnya-keren-banget-deh itu juga dijadikan hobi oleh sebagian besar anak-anak di tempat penitipan anak ini. Mereka biasa berkumpul di ruang bermain dan menggosipkan bermacam-macam hal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _**Switzerland**_ yang menjadi topik utama setiap harinya. Bagi anak-anak ini, pria yang mengaku berumur 19 tahun itu adalah headline NEWS yang tidak pernah turun peringkat.

"Aku merasa oom itu mengurangi porsi makan 1 sendok setiap harinya." Ucap America mengawali arisan-tanpa-uang mereka.

"Dan saat kita tidak sadar, tahu-tahu jatah makan kita hanya tinggal 1 sendok, benar-benar licik!" lanjut Germany dengan analisisnya. Anak-anak lain mengangguk setuju.

Indonesia tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengeluarkan panji-panji yang entah darimana asalnya, "INI HARUS DITINDAK LANJUTI! KALAU PERLU, KITA KE POLSEK! LAPORKAN PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK! KATAKAN TIDAK, UNTUK NARKOBA! "

Australia menepuk-nepuk pundak Indonesia yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang demonstrator, "Kalem Nes,"

"Tapi Narkoba itu merusak generasi muda!" Ikat kepala Nesia yang berkibar tertiup kipas angin justru menambah kesan dramatis pada kata-katanya.

"cup cup… " Australia menepuk lembut kepala Indonesia, "Nanti kita berantas Narkoba bersama, ya?" bujuknya. Indonesia mengangguk senang sebagai jawaban dan kembali duduk.

"Tuh, lihat kan hasilnya kalau jatah makan kita semakin berkurang…" Tukas Malaysia sambil melirik Indonesia.

'_lama-lama, tingkat kewarasan kalian akan sama seperti dirinya.'_ Lanjut Malaysia dalam hati yang meskipun tidak diucapkan, dapat dimengerti oleh anak-anak lain dan membuat mereka menelan ludah dan bergidik ngeri.

Taiwan memperhatikan Liechtenstein yang sedaritadi hanya diam membisu. "Kau kenapa, Liech?" tanyanya lembut.

"Emm… tidak apa-apa…" Liechtenstein menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat rencana pembunuhan si brengsek itu?" Romano mulai angkat bicara.

"Setuju! da ze! Kita tusuk dia dari belakang!" Korea mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan riang.

"Ja..jangan, itu bukan cara pria sejati! Lebih baik hadapi langsung dari depan, luka di punggung adalah hal yang memalukan bagi seorang samurai." Seru Japan berapi-api sambil memainkan pedang mainannya.

"Ba…bagaimana kalau kita pakai rac—"

"Kita rampok saja seluruh uangnya, dijamin dia bakal mati karena stress." Ujar Hongkong tenang.

Seychelles tidak ikut menyatakan pendapatnya karena ia sedang asyik menusuk-nusuk sosok buram di samping boneka beruang kutub besar dengan boneka ikan marlin. Sosok buram itu berkali kali membuat lingkaran di lantai dengan jarinya sambil terisak-isak sedih.

"Tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan kakakku!" Liechtenstein yang tidak tahan akhirnya marah.

"Tapi Liech…"

"Kakakku itu baik! Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari kakak-kakak kalian yang aneh!" Wow! Rupanya Liechtenstein yang pemalu cukup berani juga. Lihat efek kalimat yang diucapkannya pada teman-temannya.

"Meski Iggy itu aneh, paling tidak dia tidak sepelit kakakmu, Liech!"

"Dia hanya beralis abnormal saja, kok!" Malaysia ikut menambahkan kalimat America.

"Hei sepupu! Ikut bantu dong!" Seru America pada sepupunya, Australia.

"Eh, yah… aku harus bilang apa?" tanya Australia bingung, America menyambutnya dengan seruan 'buuuu~' dan kedua ibu jari yang menunjuk bumi.

"Meski si tomat brengsek itu bukan kakak kandungku, setidaknya dia selalu memberiku tomat setiap hari! Tidak seperti kakakmu yang hanya memberi kami makanan tahanan penjara!" Romano ikut kesal.

"Chuugoku-san itu… ceria."

"Hei, Japan! Omonganmu nggak nyambung tahu!" sela Taiwan.

Kemudian kepala mungil Hongkong menyembul diantara bahu Japan dan Taiwan, "Sensei mengajariku banyak hal."

"Aku mengajari aniki banyak hal, da ze!" Seru Korea yang membuatnya langsung dibekap oleh 6 tangan sekaligus.

"Nethere bukan kakakku… juga bukan ayahku… dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungan denganku… jadi aku tak mengerti siapa yang kausebut 'kakak', Liech. " terang Indonesia sok pintar.

"Bruder itu…." Germany terhenti karena ia tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu lebih baik dari Switzerland, bahkan 'lebih pintar' darinya pun tidak.

Dan lagi-lagi Seychelles tidak kebagian dialog karena lebih asyik dengan kegiatannya yang tadi. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak tahu satu hal pun yang patut dibanggakan dari orang yang sering keluar masuk penjara karena tertangkap bugil di tengah kota.

Setelah mendapatkan serangan beruntun seperti itu, Liech kecil tidak bisa apa-apa selain berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua lututnya, dan mulai menangis. Teman-temannya panik melihat Liechtenstein dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis anak itu dengan berbagai cara. Namun tangisan Liech kecil semakin lama justru semakin kencang dan menjadi alarm tanda bahaya untuk anak-anak itu karena bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi dia datang.

Dan benar saja, tak sampai hitungan menit, pria itu telah menampakkan dirinya di pintu ruang bermain.

"Siapa yang bikin Liech nangis? !" tanya Switzerland galak seraya menatap beberapa pasang mata di hadapannya. Dengan serentak, anak-anak itu malah saling tunjuk.

Malaysia menunjuk Indonesia yang menunjuk Japan yang menunjuk Hongkong yang menunjuk Australia yang menunjuk Germany yang menunjuk Romano yang menunjuk Korea yang menunjuk Taiwan yang menunjuk Seychelles yang menunjuk entah-siapa-itu yang menunjuk America yang menunjuk pada…

'HELL! MAU APA BOCAH TENGIK ITU MENUNJUK PADAKU? !' Switzerland yang emosinya memuncak, tiba-tiba merubah strategi.

"yang mengaku akan kuberi jatah makanan tambahan."

"YA! SAYA!" America dengan tampang sumringah—lengkap dengan kedua pipi tebalnya dan airliur yang hampir menetes—tanpa ragu mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar ya, hmm…" Switzerland mengangkat kerah bagian belakang baju America dan mengangkatnya seperti sedang membawa anak kucing. "Ucapkan halo pada kawan lamamu." Katanya sadis sambil menuju ke tiang jemuran.

* * *

Switzerland sudah kembali dan berniat menghibur Liechtenstein saat teriakan bocah paling menyebalkan sedunia itu terdengar dengan jelas.

"IGGGGYYYYY…!" America melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan muka mewek karena melihat England, kakak angkatnya, berjalan dari kejauhan. Kedua kakinya yang tergantung bebas di udara juga bergerak dengan liar, menyebabkan bunyi tidak wajar. Sampai akhirnya bunyi itu terulang selama tiga kali, setiap orang yang melihat hal itupun tahu bahwa tiang jemuran tidak lagi kuat menahan bebannya.

Namun sebelum kembali ke tanah Bumi, America lebih dulu mendarat di tubuh England. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan dan mengatur napasnya karena berlari menyelamatkan America, England mengangkat America dengan gaya yang sama persis seperti Switzerland tadi. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Huhuhuuu… paman Swiss jahat! Masa aku digantung bareng sama jemuran…" America menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di dada England, menorehkan airmata, ingus dan airliur menjadi satu di baju kakak angkatnya itu.

"He…hei! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Seru England risih seraya menjauhkan jangkauan America dari bajunya yang malang.

"Untung hanya kemeja biasa ya, England. Coba kalau kau pakai baju sepertiku, bakal repot. Hahahaha!" Dari belakang sosok England, muncullah France memakai baju keluaran Giordano terbaru.

England tampaknya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada baju France yang entah berapa harganya, boleh ngutang apa enggak, karena semua perhatiannya ditujukan pada kemejanya tersayang. France yang merasa tidak diperhatikan akhirnya langsung masuk ke tempat penitipan anak itu sambil mencibir.

"Seeyy! Canada! Abaang dataaanggg~" France langsung memeluk Seychelles dan anak yang entah-bernama-siapa sambil menangis haru. Anak yang belum diketahui idetitasnya itu hanya diam saja meski kenyataannya ia merasa sedikit sesak. Sedangkan Seychelles berusaha mendorong kakaknya mati-matian demi mendapatkan udara.

"SWITZERLAND! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEMEJ….MAKSUDKU, AMERICA!" Raung England dengan penuh dendam karena kemejanya…. Ah, bukan ia dendam karena melihat America digantung di tiang jemuran.

"Itu karena dia menjahili Liech." Jawab Switzerland santai.

"YO! DIRIKU YANG AWESOME SUDAH HADIR DISINI!" Interupsi dari pemuda berambut perak dengan bola mata merah ini mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Bruder!"

"Yo, West!" pemuda yang ternyata kakak dari Germany itu mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat.

Germany segera menghampiri kakaknya dengan berlari-lari kecil, "Bruder…bruder…!"

"Kenapa west? Kau kangen sekali sama kakakmu yang awesome ini ya?" cengiran khas menghiasi wajah pria yang bernama Prussen itu.

"Bruder, kau lupa menutup resleting celanamu…" Germany berbisik pada kakaknya yang segera menghadap kebelakang. Terdengar bunyi 'srrreett' pelan sebelum ia berbalik kembali dan mendapati semua orang yang menyipitkan mata padanya.

* * *

"Itu karena paman Swiss pelit! Porsi makanku dikurangi!" America melakukan pembelaan diri karena dituduh mengusili Liechtenstein sampai harus dihukum gantung.

"Itu wajar. Prinsip rumah ini kan 'HEMAT!'" Switzerland melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Oh, jadi hanya soal pengurangan jatah makan?" England merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan America dan tersenyum padanya, "soal itu, biar kakak saja yang membawakan bekal untukmu setiap hari. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Bener nih? ASSIIIKKK!" America lompat-lompat dengan riangnya. Sedangkan semua orang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak, kita sedang membicarakan MASAKAN ENGLAND disini! Mendengarnya saja sudah bikin Malaysia mau muntah. Indonesia, Australia, Hongkong dan beberapa anak lainnya sudah mulai berdoa semoga nanti America meninggal dengan damai.

"Ola! Romano!" Interupsi kedua untuk hari ini, mari kita lihat siapa yang datang.

"Si tomat brengsek!"

"Hei… masa sikapmu begitu sama kakakmu ini? Ayo sini berikan kakakmu pelukan selamat datang." Pria berkulit coklat itu mulai menebar senyum. Romano menampik tangan Spain sebagai jawaban.

"Loh, tumben sekali Nethere datang bareng sama Spain." Indonesia menatap curiga pada sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Netherlands yang berdiri di belakang Spain.

Spain segera menjelaskan bahwa ia terpaksa numpang mobil Netherlands karena sepeda motornya mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Netherlands sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau, hanya saja Spain sedikit memaksa karena arah tujuan mereka sama. Oh, kalian pasti berpikir bahwa alasan ini tidak masuk akal. Sejak kapan Netherlands bisa begitu saja menyerah saat dipaksa seperti itu? Jawabannya, tidak sampai sedetik sejak Spain melambai-lambaikan foto Romano yang kebetulan Indonesia menjadi latar belakangnya. Memang dasar dua orang pecinta _'anak kecil'_ ini…

"Wah… semua sudah berkumpul kecuali China, ya?" sahut Spain.

"Ngomong apa kau? Lalu siapa orang yang disana itu?" England menunjuk lelaki berkuncir yang kini menawarkan—tentu saja bayar—senampan bakpau hangat yang terlihat begitu menggugah selera.

Hari Minggu ini, para kakak memang mempunyai jadwal yang sama untuk menjemput adik-adik mereka, kecuali Switzerland sang pemilik tentu saja. Netherlands, England, Spain, France, dan China merupakan contoh pengusaha sukses. Dan mereka berlima memutuskan untuk mengangkat adik dari panti asuhan yang berbeda. Mereka sengaja mengadopsi anak-anak kurang beruntung tersebut sebagai salah satu rasa syukur atas apa yang telah mereka dapat. Oke baiklah, tadinya Netherlands sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengangkat seorang adik. Hanya saja kebetulan ia ikut England untuk melihat-lihat ke salah satu panti asuhan dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat Malaysia sebagai adiknya. Kemudian kakak kandung Malaysia yang juga berada dipanti asuhan itu meraung-raung karena adiknya dipisahkan dari dirinya. England tidak bisa mengasuh keduanya karena sebelumnya ia telah mengangkat America menjadi adiknya. Bakal repot jika ia harus mengurus 3 anak sekaligus. Maka dengan senang hati, Netherlands bersedia mengadopsi Indonesia dan berjanji padanya bahwa ia tetap akan sering bertemu dengan Malaysia. Meski beberapa tahun kemudian—saat ini—hubungan Indonesia dan Malaysia benar-benar seperti monyet dan monyet yang saling berkelahi.

Awalnya, France ingin mengadopsi America, hanya saja England sudah lebih dulu memilih anak itu. Saat diberitahu oleh pihak panti asuhan bahwa America ternyata memiliki saudara kembar, tanpa pikir panjang, France pun mengadopsi Canada. Meski ternyata Canada itu sangat jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Soal Seychelles, sebenarnya France hanya iseng menggoda seorang gadis kecil waktu itu. Siapa sangka gadis itu mengikutinya sampai kerumah dan ternyata ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Dengan senang hati, France pun mengangkatnya sebagai adik.

Spain memilih Romano karena hobi mereka yang sama. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja Spain berubah pikiran saat mengetahui sifat Romano. Ia pikir semua penggemar tomat itu lumbut dan ramah senyum seperti dirinya, ternyata tidak juga. Tapi Romano tetap manis.

Berbeda dari semuanya, China bertemu adik-adiknya yang sekarang saat ia mengembara ke berbagai pelosok negeri. Karena hal itulah fisik dan karakteristik keempat adiknya berbeda-beda. Waktu masih kecil, China berpikir bahwa anak-anak itu sangat lucu. Karena ia hobi mengumpulkan sesuatu yang lucu, maka mereka berempatpun ikut menjadi koleksi sebagai adiknya. Namun sekarang ia cukup kewalahan karena harus mengurus mereka berempat sekaligus.

Karena akhir-akhir ini kerjaan mereka semakin banyak, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menitipkan adik-adiknya di tempat yang sesuai. Dan bertemulah para adik-adik itu disini, ditambah dengan Germany yang merupakan adik kandung Prussen dan Liechtenstein adik sang pemilik tempat penitipan anak. Lalu Australia adik siapa? Hebatnya, sepupu America yang satu ini sudah memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai petualang di umurnya yang masih tergolong belia. Atas permintaan America dan Indonesia—sahabat baik Australia—biayanya menginap di tempat penitipan ini dibayar oleh Netherlands dan England. Seharusnya waktu penitipan tidak bisa lebih dari sehari. Tetapi karena Switzerland sedang dalam masa berhemat, maka saat ia disodorkan amplop dengan syarat waktu penitipannya bisa menjadi lebih lama, tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

Awalnya para kakak itu meminta 2 hari, lama kelamaan menjadi 3,4 bahkan 5 hari. Kini saking sibuknya mereka, adik-adik itu dititipkan selama seminggu dan baru dijemput oleh kakak mereka setiap hari Minggu.

* * *

**di manga-nya, cuma chibi America yang bilang kalau scone itu ENAK! Jujur aja saya masih gak percaya sampe sekarang.**

**Saya mencoba merubah kesan kuat Switzerland "kalo macem2, gue dor!" itu dengan hal lain yang saya pikir IC juga. HEMAT! (terinspirasi dari iklan [HEMAT] ax*s GSM yang baik) #authorkorbaniklan**

**Setelah lama mikir, ternyata saya lebih suka make nama nation nya dibanding human name ^^ jadi beginilah hasilnya, hehe. Jelek? Harap dimaklumi ^^ orang awam nih… awaaamm banget, tapi sotoy kayak Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
**

**Seperti biasa, saya menerima saran & kritik yang membangun, bukan flame ^^**

**Yang mau rikues untuk chapter 2 dan selanjutnya dipersilahkan, karena ini bakal jadi cerita berbingkai dengan masalah yang enggak akan berlanjut di chapter berikutnya. Tapi [no romance] baik hetero/yaoi, karena saya bikin ini ber-genre 'family'. Kalau untuk sekedar humor gapapa :D dan mungkin enggak semua rikues bakal dimunculin, tergantung pas/enggak nya sama cerita, tapi pasti saya usahakan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ya! saya! #duaghh  
**

**A/N : Dari judul ketara banget authornya nggak jago bikin judul. Ketiga kalinya bikin fic dengan judul yang sama -_-**

**Warning : AU, OC, semoga enggak OOC & typo. para chibi bertebaran :D**

**Hint PruNes atas rikues dari**Just-Silence97

* * *

**-Cute Little Brother & Sister-**

**Chapter II  
**

* * *

Netherlands telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dan mengeluaran kunci dari kantung kemeja. Ia memutar lubang kunci mobilnya, namun sebelum sempat masuk ke dalam, wajah tersenyum itu tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Ned, nebeng lagi ya, hehe…" Spain memasang senyum maut yang hanya membuat Netherlands makin mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menyadari tanda-tanda penolakan itu, Spain berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Artinya kira-kira 'nanti kuberi 3 foto lagi sebagai bonus'. Dan Netherlands pun mempersilahkan Spain dan Romano untuk masuk ke mobilnya tanpa banyak basa-basi. Entah kenapa pria ini tidak berpikir kenapa Spain punya begitu banyak foto Indonesia.

**

* * *

Koninkrijk Der Nederlanden/Netherlands (22 tahun)**

**Pekerjaan : Direktur muda perusahaan roti**

**Hobi : Indonesia (?)**

**

* * *

Reino de España/Spain (24 tahun)**

**Pekerjaan : Pemilik perkebunan tomat terbesar**

**Hobi : menanam tomat, memetik tomat, makan tomat, membuat jus tomat, minum jus tomat, dan masih banyak lagi (bayangkan sendiri)**

**

* * *

South Italy/Romano (6 tahun)**

**Hobi : tomat & pasta (harap maklum, anak-anak masih belum bisa membedakan hobi dan makanan favorit)**

* * *

"Ma~ cheriee~ abang boleh ikut juga yaaaa…." France mencegah Netherlands masuk ke mobil dengan menahan salah satu pundaknya. Netherlands berjengit sedikit saat tahu pria metroseksual itu yang menyentuhnya.

**

* * *

République française****/France (24 tahun)**

**Pekerjaan : Pemilik butik dengan ratusan cabang di seluruh dunia**

**Hobi : bugil di tengah kota, menyebar mawar dimana-mana.**

* * *

"Naik mobilmu sendiri, France." ucap Netherlands sedikit ketus.

France memajukan sedikit bibirnya, "Mobil abang barusan masuk rumah sakit."

"Lalu bagaimana kau sampai disini, heh?"

"Abang nebeng mobil sport merah nona cantik yang kebetulan saja lewat." France mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengangkat Ibu jarinya. Netherlands memutar bola matanya seolah berkata 'terserah deh', dan tanpa malu-malu, France menggiring Seychelles dan Canada masuk ke mobil.

**

* * *

République des Seychelles****/Seychelles (7 tahun)**

**Hobi : ikan**

**

* * *

Nama anak itu Canada, ya? (sepertinya 6 tahun)**

**Hobi : mungkin memelihara beruang**

* * *

Netherlands hendak menutup pintu mobilnya saat…

"APA LAGI?" serunya galak pada Prussen yang berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya. Prussen tersenyum menyebalkan. Netherlands mengepalkan tinju di depan wajah Prussen yang menyuruh Germany masuk ke dalam mobil.

**

* * *

Königreichs Preußen/ Prussen (25 tahun)**

**Pekerjaan : dirahasiakan**

**Hobi : awesome (?)**

**

* * *

Bundesrepublik Deutschland/Germany (9 tahun)**

**Hobi : menjaga kakak**

* * *

Netherlands membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak keluar, "ADA LAGI YANG MAU NEBENG? KEBURU JAM KEBERANGKATAN LEWAT!" Pria besar ini sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, "ENGGAK!" Netherlands mengangkat tangannya dan menolak mentah-mentah bahkan sebelum China angkat bicara—padahal dia sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Kecuali kau maksudku, press dulu adik-adikmu jadi satu baru kau boleh ikut naik." China merengut dan melemparkan bakpau tepat di wajah Netherlands sebelum berbalik pada adik-adiknya. "Oom yang satu itu memang pelit, kita jalan kaki saja ya. Olahraga itu sehat aru!". Keempat adiknya mengangguk ragu.

**

* * *

China (29 tahun – meski tidak terlihat dari wajahnya)**

**Pekerjaan : apapun yang menghasilkan uang (saking banyaknya tidak bisa disebut satu-persatu)**

**Hobi : mengumpulkan barang-barang lucu, termasuk hewan dan manusia**

* * *

Akhirnya Netherlands bisa menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dengan tenang, takkan ada lagi orang-orang yang mengganggu untuk ikut naik mobilnya, karena England, America dan Malaysia sudah pulang sedaritadi—berkat England yang tidak berhenti misuh-misuh melihat kemeja kotornya.

Gangguan dari luar memang sudah tidak ada, masalahnya kini mobilnya menampung 4 keluarga dan semuanya berisik—entah kenapa dia merasa senang melihat anak yang tidak diketahui identitasnya di bangku belakang karena ia duduk tenang tidak berbicara.

Selagi menstarter mobil, tiba-tiba kakinya disentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu itu memanjat kaki besarnya dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Nesia?"

**

* * *

Republik Indonesia (8 tahun)**

**Hobi : tidur**

* * *

"Di belakang tidak ada tempat." ujarnya polos.

_Tidak, seharusnya masih cukup,_ pikir Netherlands. Iapun menengok kebelakang dan menemukan satu lagi sosok mungil tak diundang.

"Australia ikut?"

"Nggak boleh?" tanya Indonesia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Netherlands hanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik angkatnya, "Boleh."

_Lengkap sudah para pengganggu untuk hari ini. _Pikir pria berambut tulip ini sambil menghela napas pelan.

**

* * *

Australia/Aussie (8 tahun)**

**Hobi : berpetualang  
**

* * *

Perjalanan selama satu setengah jam hampir sampai pada akhirnya. Meski si pemilik mobil harus menahan emosi karena perjalanan tidak selalu lancar yang berarti macet dimana-mana. Meski Indonesia merengek ingin mencoba menginjak 3 pedal di bawah kakinya. Meski Indonesia bosan bermain pedal dan mulai terobsesi dengan tombol klakson. Meski Australia tak henti-hentinya bermain boomerang keramatnya—lupa bahwa ia sedang berada di kendaraan dengan ruang tertutup bernama mobil. Meski konser di dalam mobil tidak dapat ia hentikan saking banyaknya mulut yang berebut bicara. Meski Akhirnya tujuan perjalanan berubah—mampir ke rumah Netherlands sebelum pulang—gara-gara mulut ember Spain yang membocorkan kalau Netherlands baru saja merenovasi rumahnya. Dan meski-meski lain yang susah untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

_Tolong Tuhan, jangan Kau buat keadaan lebih parah daripada saat ini._ Netherlands memperlambat laju mobilnya dan memasuki pekarangan saat suara itu terdengar, "HOII!"

_Tolong Tuhan, semoga telingaku tuli sesaat tadi. _

_Aku mohon dengan sangat…_

_HAPUSKAN KENYATAAN BAHWA SI TOLOL DENMARK ITU YANG MELAMBAIKAN TANGAN KE ARAHKU DAN MEMANGGIL-MANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN SENYUM BODOHNYA!_

"Hooi! Nethere! Lama tak jumpa" Orang yang dimaksud ternyata tidak hilang dari pandangan, malah senyum empat jarinya berubah menjadi senyum lima jari.

_Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk yang terjadi dalam seharian penuh, _batinnya putus asa sembari menghela napas panjang.

**

* * *

Kongeriget Danmark/Denmark (22 tahun)**

**Pekerjaan : Direktur perusahaan tenaga kerja**

**Hobi : minum bir dan sejenisnya**

* * *

Turun dari mobil, Denmark segera menghampiri sahabat lamanya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Netherlands, "Wah, kau terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini, Nethe! Hahaha"

Tentu penulis tidak perlu berulang kali menulis untuk memperingatkan pembaca kalau seorang Denmark adalah pria yang sama sekali tidak dapat membaca situasi.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Netherlands cepat.

Tadinya Denmark berpikir untuk berbasa-basi sedikit mencairkan suasana karena ia dan Netherlands sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi rupanya Netherlands ingin langsung ke pokok masalah. Maka Denmark langsung memperkenalkan kedua anak kecil yang sedari tadi memegang ujung jasnya.

"Kenalkan, Ini Norge dan Ice." Denmark tersenyum lagi. Ia menepuk bahu Norge dan Ice, bermaksud menyuruh mereka untuk ikut tersenyum. Tapi tampaknya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tersenyum. Wajah mereka tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

**

* * *

Kongeriket Norge/Norge (8 tahun)**

**Hobi : menjahili Denmark**

**

* * *

Ísland/Iceland (5 tahun)**

**Hobi : merawat Puffin**

* * *

"Itu bukan jawaban, Den." Netherlands memandang galak pada Denmark. Meski begitu, rupanya ia penasaran juga pada kedua anak kecil ini. Netherlands melirik sekilas pada dua anak tanpa ekspresi yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu adik China. _Denmark punya anak? Tidak mungkin. Cewek bodoh mana yang mau sama orang macam Denmark._

"Jadi begini…" Netherlands tanpa sadar berdecak saat mendengar awal kalimat Denmark yang tampaknya akan berbuntut panjang itu.

"Norge dan Ice adik angkatku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Namun selama seminggu ini aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, dan…"

"Tidak, terimakasih Den." Tolak Netherlands cepat.

"Tapi Neth, aku kan belum…"

"Kau mau titip mereka disini kan? Jawabanku, Tidak. Aku bukan baby sitter."

"Hei heii, menolak tanpa mendengar seluruh alasannya itu tidak baik lho, Netherlands…" France berbicara lembut sambil merangkul pundak Netherlands. "Lebih baik kita masuk, dan berbicara dengan tenang sambil bicara. Bagaimana?" Denmark mengangguk senang pada tawaran France.

Netherlands mengeram galak pada France yang lupa pada dirinya sebagai pemilik rumah.

"Buka pintunya dong, Nethe…" Oh, rupanya France tidak lupa.

Netherlands tidak bergeming. Mengajak tiga keluarga yang tadi menumpang mobilnya saja sudah malas, ditambah lagi si jabrik tolol ini.

Pesan dari Netherlands untuk penulis : _tolong jangan pakai kata 'jabrik', entah kenapa aku ikut tersinggung._

Baiklah, kita kembali ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Sekarang France sedang…

"Oke..oke France, akan kubukakan pintunya. Berhenti menebar mawar di halamanku! Aku tidak mau bunga Tulipku tersayang tercemar."

* * *

Makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan sekarang duduk menyebar di rumahnya. France mulai mengacak-acak koleksi dvd nya. Spain membuka kulkasnya mencari sosok bulat berwarna merah yang pasti kalian tahu apa itu. Prussen menyalakan TV dan mengganti-ganti channelnya dengan ganas dan mengumpat betapa tidak awesomenya tayangan itu. Denmark mencari-cari bir di sekeliling ruangan. Adik-adik mereka asik berkejar-kejaran di dalam rumah, ditambah boomerang sial yang melayang kemana-mana—semoga tidak sampai memecahkan sesuatu. Dan Netherlands, dengan terpaksa membuatkan teh untuk makhluk-makhluk tidak tahu diri itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin menitipkan kedua adikmu disini?" Tanya Prussen yang akhirnya menyerah mencari tayangan TV yang bagus. Denmark menghela napas panjang, entah karena masalah itu atau karena ia tidak bisa menemukan bir sebotol pun.

Denmark kemudian bercerita bahwa ia ditugaskan untuk bekerja ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya sekarang dan dia tidak mungkin mengajak Norge dan Ice yang masih kecil. Satu-satunya teman yang juga memiliki adik angkat seperti dirinya adalah Netherlands. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menitipkan Norge dan Ice disini. Namun meski telah menceritakan alasan seperti itu, Netherlands tetap menolak. Ia sendiri sudah terlalu sibuk mengurus roti-rotinya.

"Titipkan saja di tempat Switzerland, lagipula adik-adik kita memang dititipkan disana semua. Norge dan Ice tidak mungkin kesepian." saran Spain yang tumben bisa waras.

Yang lainnya menatap Spain dengan bola mata sedikit membesar. Oh, mereka tidak berpikir sampai kesana! Spain memang jenius, atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh?

"Tempat Switzerland?" tanya Denmark yang masih belum mengerti.

"Semacam tempat penitipan anak. Pemiliknya bernama Switzerland. Kami biasanya menitipkan para adik disana selama seminggu." jelas France.

"Tapi kau harus siap-siap, biayanya sangat mahal. Kesesesese…"

"Ah, soal biaya itu gampang!" Denmark akhirnya bisa tersenyum ceria lagi karena telah menemukan pemecahan untuk masalahnya.

'grrr grrr… kruyuk…'

"Bunyi apa itu?"

"Perutku yang awesome, ehehe. Boleh minta makan? " tanya Prussen tak tahu malu sembari menyeruput tehnya. Wajah Netherlands mendatar dan kedua matanya menyipit memandang Prussen. "Hanya ada roti."

"Adduuuhh, nggak ada yang lain? Aku yang awesome ini muak makan roti tidak awesome-mu."

"Apa katamu! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang roti buatanku enak waktu SMA dulu!"

"Itukan dulu…"

"Roti buatanku tidak pernah berubah!"

"Justru itu, membosankan."

Netherlands baru saja akan melempar lampu meja ke wajah Prussen saat Indonesia menahan kakinya.

"Sudahlah Netherlands, jangan ngamuk gitu." kata Indonesia. Netherlands serta merta menghentikan gerakannya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mensejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan Indonesia. "Boleh, aku akan berhenti jika kau mau memanggilku kakak." ucapnya menantang seraya menekan kepala Indonesia.

"Hah? Eng…enggak ah… yang kakak kan aku." Tawa Netherlands hampir meledak mendengar jawaban Indonesia. Meski adik angkat, harga dirinya tinggi sekali.

"Kau memang kakak Malaysia, tapi kau adikku sekarang, kan?" Netherlands meyakinkan Indonesia. Indonesia mengangguk sekali. Netherlands memang kakak angkatnya, ia mengakui itu. Tetapi hanya di dalam hati. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan kata 'kakak' karena biasanya dialah yang dipanggil kakak.

"Kak… Nethere…" ucapnya malu-malu. Oh tidak, pipi Indonesia mulai bersemu! Membuat laki-laki disekitarnya ingin sesegera mungkin memeluk anak ini, tak terkecuali Netherlands—salah! Maksudnya 'terutama Netherlands'.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang masak?" tanya Indonesia pada Prussen.

Ia mengangguk ragu, masih terpesona karena kejadian tadi. "Dia bisa masak?" bisik Prussen pada Netherlands saat Indonesia menjauh menuju kulkas.

Netherlands tersenyum tipis dengan gaya sedikit meremehkan Prussen. Ia tahu bahwa temannya ini sedikit iri padanya. _Sayang sekali Indonesia itu milikku_, begitulah kira-kira yang ada di benak Netherlands.

* * *

"Nah! Sudah jadi!" Teriak Indonesia senang. Netherlands membantunya menghidangkan masakan yang telah dibuat oleh Indonesia di atas meja makan.

Prussen mendapat kehormatan untuk mencicipi pertama kali, karena yang lain tidak tahan mendengar suara konser di dalam perut si mata merah itu. Prussen menuang sedikit sayur ke dalam mangkuk berukuran kecil. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi.

Satu sendok…

Dua sendok…

Tiga…

Empat…Lima…Enam…

TujuhDelapanSembilanSepuluh

Ia tidak bisa berkomentar dan terus memakan sayur itu sampai mangkuknya bersih.

"Sayur apa ini, Nes? Rasanya SUNGGUH AWESOME!"

"Sayur asem." Jawab Indonesia singkat.

"SAYUR AWESOME? ! WOW! NAMA YANG BAGUS UNTUK MAKANAN YANG SANGAT AWESOME DAN TIDAK ADA DUANYA INI!" Teriak Prussen penuh semangat.

"Bruder… Nesia bilang sayur asem, bukan awesome."

"Dia bilang SAYUR AWESOME, West! Iya kan, Nesia?"

"Sayur asem." ulang Indonesia.

"Tuh kan! Awesome, west!" Prussen kembali meyakinkan adiknya. France dan Antonio menepuk pundak Germany pelan, tanda simpati sekaligus mengatakan 'percuma'.

Tiba-tiba Prussen bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Nesia dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku pinjam dia ya! Tukar sama West." Katanya tiba-tiba. Sungguh kakak tidak berperasaan.

Nesia yang kaget berusaha menepis tangan Prussen. Namun ia tidak sanggup karena sudah pasti Prussen lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang masih kecil. Entah atas dasar apa, Prussen menganggap Indonesia senang karena menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Iapun segera memeluk Indonesia dan menggendongnya.

"Kesesese! Indonesia, kau pasti senang jadi adik orang awesome seperti aku. Daripada si rambut tu…"

'DUAGHH!'

"Pulang! Dan jangan kembali lagi." ucap Netherlands santai setelah menendang Prussen keluar dari rumahnya.

Setelah itu, hanya suara tertahan Germany yang sayup-sayup terdengar, "Bruder…".

**See you in the next chapter...**

* * *

Ih waw! akhirnya selesai juga XD lumayan panjang~ fiuhh~ endingnya tetep nggak awesome

dan chapter ini banyak dibahas kakak2nya yang bangkotan daripada adik2nya yang chibi dan minta dicubit, maaf. Para chibinya gantian dulu XD

oke! **Rikues PruNes** completed! maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.

**Rikues umur para karakter** juga completed, sekalian profilnya malah XD

**Rikues Denmark-Norge-Ice** dimunculin juga completed.

Yang rikues karakter lain, sabar ya. Sebisa mungkin saya keluarin semua, meski puyeng juga bikin pake karakter bejibun ;_;

* * *

review for anon :

**Aiko zakuraLight :** oke! rikuesnya ditampung dulu yaaa XD

**Ayano ezakiya :** hemm... sedikit banyak tetep ada hubungannya sama sejarah sih ^^ soal gender NesiaMalay terserah Imajinasi anda saja XD

thanks yang udah baca, riview, fave, dan rikues :D

seperti biasa, no flame, saran yang membangun selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ya! saya! #duaghh  
**

**A/N : lagi bingung mo ngomong apa, cepet sembuh buat ffn aja deh..  
**

**Warning : AU, OC, semoga enggak OOC & typo. para chibi bertebaran :D (Ucapkan selamat tinggal sementara untuk pada bangkotan, di chapter ini banyakan chibi :3)  
**

* * *

**-Cute Little Brother & Sister-**

**Chapter III**

* * *

Kembali ke hari baru, dan itu artinya, kehidupan di tempat penitipan anak milik Switzerland kembali ramai seperti biasa. Para kakak mengantarkan adik-adik mereka untuk menjalani kehidupan—sengsara dengan sedikit makanan—menyenangkannya disana. Dan bagi Norway dan Ice, ini akan menjadi hari pertama mereka tinggal disini. Sayang sekali Denmark tidak bisa mengantar mereka berdua dan hanya menitipkan amplop dengan sejumlah uang untuk Switzerland. Netherlands pun ketempuan sehari menjadi baby sitter sejak kemarin, meski ia sudah mengancam akan menyumpal mulut Denmark penuh dengan ganja saat ia pulang nanti.

Lagi-lagi Switzerland menyambut tamu-tamunya dengan tampang masam. _'5 hari bersama bocah-bocah tolol penganggu Liech. Hmm… sabar Swiss, uang mereka banyak…'_

"satu…dua…tiga… " Switzerland menghitung anak-anak yang berkeliaran kesana kemari. Pandangannya terpaku pada dua anak asing, ia tidak pernah melihat kedua anak itu sebelumnya.

"Siapa…."

"Titipan dari Denmark. Norway 8 tahun dan Iceland 5 tahun. " kata Netherlands memotong pertanyaan Switzerland seraya menyodorkan amplop yang dititipkan padanya kemarin. Switzerland menyambar amplop itu dan segera menghitung isinya. "Ok. Akan kutambah 2 kasur lagi." Ia kemudian mendengus _'tambah 2 anak lagi, huh.'_

Para lelaki coretsetengahbayacoret muda itupun pergi kerja ke tempatnya masing-masing. Switzerland masih menatap uang di dalam amplop yang baru saja ia terima, sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang masih lari-larian berkejaran satu sama lain. Sepertinya ada yang kurang…

"Mana anak tukang ngiler itu?" Tanya Switzerland pada anak-anak yang lewat dihadapannya.

Seorang anak menghentikan langkahnya, "America? A..aku tidak tahu, mungkin England telat membawanya kesini." Katanya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Switzerland curiga.

"A..ku Canada…hiks…aku…Ca..Canada…" Canada sesengukan, menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan boneka Beruang yang selalu dibawanya. Kalau tidak salah, nama beruang itu Kumacchi.

Switzerland tidak mau ambil pusing. Yah, baguslah ia tidak perlu lagi membersihkan kasur America yang selalu basah—oleh ilernya, terkadang ompol juga—saat anak itu bangun, dan Indonesia juga tidak perlu bertengkar sampai jambak-jambakan rambut dengan saudaranya, Malaysia.

'BRAKK!'

"Swiss! Ini anak-anak! Titip seperti biasa!" seru England yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan…

4 anak.

"2 anak itu…."

"Nanti sore kujelaskan! Titip dulu, aku telaaaaaaaaaattt…Bye!" England langsung pergi begitu mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

'_America dan Malaysia tetap ada, tambah 2 anak lagi… Mimpi buruk.' _pikir Switzerland seraya memperhatikan dua anak titipan England yang lainnya. Apa England mengadopsi adik baru? Dasar orang kaya kurang kerjaan.

Satu anak lelaki dan satunya lagi perempuan. Yang perempuan manis sekali, matanya berwarna violet kebiruan dan ada pita berwarna putih di rambut pirangnya yang panjang, ia memakai gaun berwarna biru. Sedangkan yang laki-laki mempunyai warna mata violet teduh, wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan anak perempuan disampingnya—kemungkinan besar adik-kakak—hanya saja hidungnya sedikit lebih besar, ia memakai syal dan membawa-bawa pipa kran, entah untuk apa.

**

* * *

Российская Федерация ****/****Russia**** (9 tahun)**

**Hobi : Berteman dan tersenyum :)  
**

**

* * *

Рэспубліка****Беларусь****/****Belarus**** (7 tahun)**

**Hobi : Kakak**

* * *

"Paman Swissss! Akuu kangeeennn!" seru America yang langsung menerjang Switzerland dan menempel di kaki kanannya.

Switzerland kaget dan menggerakkan kakinya dengan ganas, berusaha menyingkirkan America yang melekat seperti lem. "Heh! Lepass! Lepaaaasss!"

Oke, ini aneh.

1. Kenapa America tiba-tiba berubah alay seperti ini?

2. Dan kenapa wajah Malaysia terlihat sangat-amat-pucat-sekali?

"Kamu belum mati toh, Lay?" tanya Indonesia dari belakang Malaysia.

Malaysia menatap Indonesia lekat-lekat, sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik… dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi seperti ini (TAT).

"Kakaaaaaakk…." Serunya tragis sambil memeluk Indonesia. Baiklah, Indonesia kaget. Ini pertama kalinya sejak lahir ia dipanggil kakak oleh Malaysia.

"Lain kali…hiks…lain kali, kalo England mau masak lagi aku kabur ke tempat kakak aja yaaa…. Phuleaaaaseee…." Mata Malaysia berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi airmata akan menetes ke kedua pipinya. Sedikit merendahkan diri lebih baik daripada harus mati dengan tidak elegan karena keracunan masakan England.

"I..iya deh…" jawab Indonesia ragu. Ia membayangkan seberapa mematikannya masakan England.

Switzerland mengerti situasinya sekarang. Ia melirik America yang masih melekat di kakinya. "Mau makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

America mendongak, tersenyum senang dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Ternyata Switzerland masih punya hati meski sedikit. Beruntung ia pernah jadi korban masakan England sebelumnya, sehingga mengerti perasaan orang lain yang ikut menjadi korban juga. Biarpun jatah makan yang dibuatnya selalu sedikit, setidaknya rasa dijamin.

* * *

Liechtenstain memandang ke sekeliling, ada 4 anak baru yang dititipkan disini. Ia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan mereka. Tapi, Liech bingung harus mulai darimana. Anak baru yang bernama Russia itu tampaknya sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman, ia cepat akrab dengan orang lain. _Tapi kenapa Romano dan Canada yang dirangkulnya gemetar seperti itu ya?_ pikir Liechtenstain tidak mengerti. Sedangkan adik Russia—Belarus, sepertinya tidak tertarik bermain dengan yang lain selain kakaknya, sedaritadi mereka asyik kejar-kejaran.

"Hei! Belarus! Kembalikan pisau itu! Aku mau masaaakk!" Switzerland misuh-misuh dan berteriak dari dapur karena kegiatan masaknya yang tertunda.

"Ummh…" pandangan Liechtenstain akhirnya mengarah pada kakak beradik yang satu lagi. Norway dan Ice masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula, mereka asyik menggambar dalam diam di atas kertas gambar dengan menggunakan crayon yang telah disediakan Switzerland. Melihat kedua anak yang sama-sama pendiam itu, Liechtenstain memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka dengan anak yang berisik macamnya America, Romano dan Korea. Mungkin sesama pendiam akan lebih nyaman berteman dengan orang yang pendiam juga.

"Ha..halo…" sapa Liech. Norway dan Ice mendongak bersamaan.

"Hmm…" Norway mengangguk pelan dan kembali berkutat dengan gambarnya. Gambar orang-orangan sawah bertampang bodoh dengan rambut berantakan, disamping gambar itu ia tulis 'anko uzai'.

"Hai…" jawab Ice malu-malu. Iceland mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, namun saat Liech mengulurkan tangannya, tiba-tiba Korea menyambar tangan Liech, "Ayo ikut main, da ze!"

**

* * *

대한민국****/****Republic of Korea**** (6 tahun)**

**Hobi : itu asli Korea! da ze! (mengucapkan kalimat semacam itulah...)**

* * *

"Ta..tapi…"

"Norway dan Ice juga! Ayo ikut main bersama kami!" Taiwan menarik Norway dan Ice dengan kedua tangannya.

**

* * *

台****灣****/****Taiwan**** (6 tahun)**

**Hobi : bermain bersama kakak**

* * *

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Norway cepat.

"Hei! Kau yang namanya Norway ya? wajahmu setipe sama Hongkong! Hahaha!" America mengabaikan perkataan Norway sebelumnya. Norway melirik anak yang dipanggil Hongkong.

**

* * *

香****港 ****/****Hong Kong**** (6 tahun)**

**Hobi : berdagang (?)**

* * *

"Ice juga setipe! Lihat, kalu kita jejerkan mereka bertiga…" Indonesia menarik dan menjejerkan ketiga anak itu, "Taraaa! Jadi deh trio muka datar! Wahahahaha!" Hongkong, Norway dan Iceland mendelik pada Indonesia. Walaupun bukan Indonesia yang super bebal, siapapun tidak akan ada yang sadar sih kalau wajah mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak berubah ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kurasa kalau Japan masuk jadi anggota keempat masih cocok tuh. Hehe." Malaysia menambahkan.

Japan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aah.. aku…tidak…"

**

* * *

日本****国****/****Japan**** (6 tahun)**

**Hobi : belajar**

* * *

"Ayooo! Jadi main petak umpet enggak nih?" tanya Seychelles yang sudah menunggu daritadi.

"Oke! Ayo main! Pokoknya aku yang jadi Hero nya ya!" seru America.

Hongkong berjalan dengan tenang, "Terserah. Asal jangan aku yang jadi setannya."

"Nah, karena kau Hero-nya berarti kau yang jaga." Tunjuk Malaysia pada America.

"Eeehhh? Kok gituuuu?" America memajukan bibirnya.

"Hero yang men**jaga** perdamaian dunia. Iya kan kawan-kawan?" Indonesia meminta penguatan dari teman-temannya, dan segera dijawab dengan serempak, "IYAAAAA!"

"Uhm…aku jadi malu, hahaha…" America menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Baiklah! Serahkan padaku! Biar Hero yang jaga! Ayo kalian semua ngumpeeett!"

"Waaaii!" Anak-anak yang lain pun berlarian mencari tempat sembunyi saat America menutup matanya dan mulai berhitung.

"1…2…3…5…. Emm…10….20….100….abis itu berapa ya?"

* * *

"Nah, sekarang cerita. Anak siapa itu? Jangan bilang kau mengadopsi anak lagi." Switzerland yang menerima telepon dari England sore itu langsung menuju ke permasalahan.

"Bukan begitu, Swiss. Itu adik kandungnya kenalanku. Tadi pagi ia titipkan padaku. Karena aku juga sibuk, maka kuputuskan dititip padamu saja."

* * *

England menyesap teh pagi harinya dengan tenang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, masih banyak waktu sebelum ia mengantar Malaysia dan America kembali ke tempat penitipan anak.

"Hei, America, Malaysia, kalian benar-benar tidak mau ikut minum teh? Ada camilan juga lho."

"Eng..enggak deh. Makasih kak England. Aku mau nunggu tukang mie ayam lewat aja."

"Mana ada mie ayam lewat pagi-pagi begini, Lay." jawab England santai.

"Yang lewat emang bukan mie ayam kak, tapi tukang mie ayam bawa gerobak mie ayam. Mana bisa mie ayam jalan-jalan?"

England mengerutkan keningnya. _'Terserah deh.'_ Begitu kira-kira kata-kata yang ia sampaikan melalui ekspresi wajahnya. "Mana America?"

"Di kamar mandi, sakit perut."

"Hah? Jangan-jangan dia kebanyakan makan?"

"Enggak, justru sebaliknya."

"Maksudmu apa, Lay?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok."

'TOK TOK TOK'

"A..anu… permisi… apa England nya ada?"

'BOING'

'suara ini….' England mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang. "Ukraine?"

**

* * *

Україна**** / Ukraine (25 tahun)**

**Pekerjaan : Sedang mencari pekerjaan baru**

**Hobi : Merajut **

* * *

"Ma..maaf tiba-tiba mengganggu. A..aku cuma mau menitipkan mereka sementara, boleh?" 'BOING' Ukraine memperkenalkan kedua adiknya yang ia gandeng, Russia dan Belarus.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya England penasaran.

"A..aku…hiks… AKU JATUH MISKIN DAN TIDAK BISA MEMBIAYAI MEREKA LAGI! TOLONG AKU ENGLAND, TOLONG AKUUU TOLOOONG HUHUHUHUHUHU…" 'BOING' 'BOING' 'BOING'

"U..uk…ukraine… te..tenang. Coba duduk dulu." England mencoba mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang berwibawa saat Ukraine menggoncang tubuhnya.

Ukraine bercerita sambil terus mengalirkan airmatanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak rela berpisah dengan Russia dan Belarus yang manis, tapi keadaan yang memaksanya. England akhirnya setuju untuk membiayai Russia dan Belarus sampai keadaan ekonomi Ukraine membaik kembali.

* * *

"Nah, jadi begitulah cerita lengkapnya." Terang England.

Switzerland menghela napas panjang, "Kau tahu tidak? Berkat kau menitipkan 2 anak lagi, sekarang ada 4 anak baru di tempat penitipanku."

"Err.. yah…tapi kan kau dapat uang lebih banyak, kan?"

"Kau pikir mudah mengatur 15 anak? Heh!"

'PRANGG!' "Hey! Korea! Berhenti memecahkan piring!" teriak Switzerland.

"Enggak sengaja, oom." jawab Korea tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Siapa suruh sembunyi di rak piring? ! Pindaaahh! Dan jangan panggil aku oom! Aku masih muda!"

"Yeaaahh! Korea ketahuan!" America berteriak girang.

'PLAK!' Malaysia menepuk keras paha kakaknya, "Aduh! Apaan sih, Lay?"

"Nyamukk!"

"Heh! Berani bohong ya? ya? Biar bisa mukul aku ya? haaahh? Nih!" Indonesia balik memukul.

'PLAK PLOK BRAK DES DUESH!'

"Nih! Nih! Rasain! Rasaain!"

Malaysia mencubit keras pipi Indonesia dengan kedua tangannya dan Indonesia menjambak-jambak rambut adiknya.

"Heh! STOP!" teriak Switzerland lagi.

"Indonesia sama Malaysia ketahuaaann! Hahahaha!" America berteriak lagi.

"Kita bahas lain kali saja, tampaknya kau sedang sibuk." Kata England dari ujung telepon. Switzerland mematikan teleponnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Switzerland berusaha keras memisahkan keributan antar saudara itu, saat…

"Kakaaaaakk! Ayo kita nikaaaahhhh!"

"Hiiii! Pergiiiiiiiiii…. Jangan mendekaaatt!"

"Belarus! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pakai pisau dapur!" Switzerland memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai pening. Tampaknya ia harus segera mencari pengasuh tambahan. Mengurus kelimabelas begundal ini memang tidak mungkin dilakukan sendirian.

**See you in the next chapter :3**

pasti pada males baca bacotan author (saya cuma mau bilang, agak malu pas nulis boing2 itu), oke seperti biasa langsung kritik & saran lewat review saja :D

yang jelas rikues keluarga **Ukraine-Russia-Belarus** udah dikeluarin :D Chapter selanjutnya saya keluarin yang udah di rikues juga, cuma belum sempet dikeluarin :3

oooooohhhh bikin fic dengan banyak karakter itu pusing minta ampuunn T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya  
**

**A/N : FFN sembuh aku bahagia :D lol  
**

**Warning : AU, OC, semoga enggak OOC & typo. para chibi bertebaran :D overdose fluff and cuteness [kalo gak gagal]  
**

* * *

**-Cute Little Brother & Sister-**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Rumah yang tenang. Tingkat dua dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Dari depan terlihat sangat minimalis dan nyaman karena pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Switzerland, nama pemilik rumah itu. Ia mendobrak pintu dengan kasar dan keluar membawa sapu sambil menggerutu. Dari pintu yang terbuka, kita dapat melihat keadaan di dalam rumah.

Anak-anak kecil tergeletak tak beraturan dimana-mana, layaknya korban perang dunia yang jatuh bergelimpangan di medan peperangan. Namun berbeda dari korban perang yang berlumuran darah, anak-anak ini masih mengeluarkan napas pelan dan lambat secara teratur. Dan pada beberapa anak, kita dapat melihat genangan pulau yang diciptakan dari kelebihan produksi lendir di mulut mereka.

Hanya pada saat-saat seperti inilah Switzerland dapat menggunakan waktu bebasnya. Meski sebelumnya ia berpikir untuk bersantai di depan TV tanpa diganggu, ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Seisi rumah bagaikan kapal terbalik, barang-barang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula. Tempat tidur acak-acakan, mainan berserakan dan sisa makanan tercecer dimana-mana. Pria 19 tahun ini sudah berusaha menutup mata dan beranjak ke sofa di depan TV. Namun kemarahannya memuncak saat melihat America tidur di sofa dengan posisi yang ajaib—kaki diatas, kepala dibawah dan kedua tangan yang direntangkan—beserta genangan pulau besar yang dihasilkannya.

Switzerland pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Mulai dari menyapu seluruh ruangan sampai meletakkan kembali barang-barang ke tempatnya semula. Hampir saja ia membuang Korea ke tempat sampah karena anak itu berguling-guling di lantai saat ia sedang menyapu.

"Bubububu…. Aku buldozeeeeerrrr….da…ugh!" igauan ngaco Korea yang bermimpi menjadi Buldozer terhenti saat Switzerland menginjak anak itu.

Cukup tersiksa juga mengangkat semua anak ini kembali ke tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Namun bebannya sedikit berkurang karena mendapati Liechtenstain yang tertidur di kasurnya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan anak lain, adik semata wayangnya ini memang tahu tata krama. 'Ck!' Switzerland berdecak kesal mengingat kelakuan anak-anak yang lain.

Saat selesai meletakkan semua anak di kasur masing-masing, Switzerland sadar ada seorang anak yang tidak ada disana. "Mana Austra…"

'TOK TOK TOK!'

"Iyaa… sebentar!" Ia bergegas keluar untuk membukakan pintu. 'siapa sih?'

'DOK DOK DOK!'

Switzerland menarik daun pintu, "Kubilang, tunggu sebentar! Dasar kau…" ia mengerjap, "Australia?" yang disebutkan namanya hanya nyengir lebar.

"Darimana saja kau sejak kemarin? Heh!"

"Aku…hemm… BERPETUALANG! Hehehe."

Switzerland memperhatikan Australia dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Seluruh tubuhnya belepotan lumpur yang mulai mengering. 'Berpetualang kemana sampai bisa sekotor ini?' pikirnya.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan hobi-mu sekarang. Masuk, dan cepat mandi!" perintahnya. "Oke!" Australia menjawab singkat.

"Jangan lupa lepas sepatumu."

"Siap!"

Switzerland masuk kembali ke rumah. Australia segera mencopot kedua sepatu dekil itu dan bersiul. "Thomas! Ayo mandi!" Dari belakang Australia, muncullah sesosok makhluk yang merayap dengan cepat. Switzerland berbalik—menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres—dan mendapati makhluk hijau, bersisik, dan mempunyai deretan gigi tajam yang sangat rapi sedang merayap ke arahnya, "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH….!" Ia mudur dengan segera, menyenggol vas di atas meja yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi

'BRAK! PRANGG!'

"Thomas! Kembali! Jangan takut-takuti paman Swiss!" teriak Australia yang segera menyambar makhluk bernama Thomas itu ke pelukannya.

0w0

Seychelles terbangun karena mendengar suara rebut dari luar. Ia mendekap boneka ikan kesayangannya dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Setelah melihat penyebab keributan itu, ia berteriak membangunkan teman-temannya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! AUSTRALIA BAWA BUAYA GEDE! KEREN BANGET!"

Sebagian besar anak langsung bangun, kecuali kakak-adik doyan tidur—Indonesia dan Malaysia—yang harus digoncang-goncang baru bangun. Mereka semua berhamburan keluar, penasaran akan makhluk yang hanya bisa dilihat saat-saat tertentu. Seychelles menyembunyikan boneka ikannya di balik bantal tidur sebelum keluar, takut menjadi sasaran si Buaya.

"AAAHH! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN ! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK ITU AUSTRALIAAA!" Switzerland berteriak histeris dan berusaha menggapai simpanan senjatanya di balik lemari.

"Namanya Thomas."

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU SIAPA NAMANYA, JENIS KELAMINNYA, ULANG TAHUNNYA, YANG JELAS SINGKIRKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Anak-anak berkerumun, penasaran tapi juga sedikit takut. Maka anak-anak yang berada paling depan menggerakkan kakinya dan pindah ke paling belakang, anak yang berada di tengah dan sekarang berada di paling depan melakukan hal yang sama, begitu seterusnya, sehingga terlihat seperti terjadi perputaran.

"Tidak apa-apa teman-teman, Thomas jinak kok." Kata Australia berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Indonesia dan America maju terlebih dahulu—perlahan-lahan. Mereka berdua memang paling tahu soal hobi Australia. Namun biasanya dia membawa makhluk lucu seperti Koala dan Kangguru…

Eh, Sepertinya Indonesia lupa kalau matanya pernah berubah biru lebam ditendang si Kangguru karena penasaran dan berusaha masuk ke dalam kantung si Kangguru.

Makhluk yang ini berbeda. Meski Australia bilang dia jinak… tetap saja gigi-gigi yang tajam dan berderet rapi itu terlihat mengerikan.

Tangan mungil Indonesia terjulur ragu-ragu, ingin menyentuh moncong buaya yang terlihat nyaman berada di pelukan Australia. Namun ia berjengit dan segera menarik tangannya kembali, karena tiba-tiba Thomas membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia cuma ngantuk."

"Oh…ha..haha.."

Indonesia akhirnya berhasil mengelus-elus Thomas, begitu juga dengan America. Melihat hal ini, anak-anak lain juga penasaran ingin mencoba dan mulai mendekat perlahan. Dalam sekejab, Australia telah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang berebut ingin mengelus Thomas. Tetapi sayangnya, Thomas yang merasa risih mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia membuka moncongnya lebar-lebar dan menakuti anak-anak disekitarnya. Kemudian buaya itu meronta dan lepas dari pelukan Australia. Thomas mengeluarkan suara aneh—suara khas buaya untuk mengintimidasi lawannya. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anak-anak mulai berlarian menjauh.

"Thomas! Kembali kesini!" teriak Australia. Switzerland sudah siap dengan senapannya, "Minggir kau, akan kubunuh makhluk sialan itu." ucap Switzerland tajam.

"Ja..jangan paman Swiss… kasian Thomas." Australia berjinjit dan berusaha menghalangi Switzerland untuk menembak dengan mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah lain.

Di sisi lain, anak-anak berlarian tak tentu arah karena panik. Thomas merayap perlahan, "Aaaaaaaaa!" Romano berlari di depannya. Thomas masih merayap perlahan, "Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Indonesia dan Malaysia berlari di belakangnya. Thomas masih belum menambah kecepatan, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 'BUGH!' America dan Korea jatuh bertabrakan. Trio muka datar ikut berlarian, masih dengan muka datarnya. Germany menarik lengan Liechtenstain dan mengajaknya menyelamatkan diri keatas. "Hoy! Germany! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Liech!" raung Switzerland. Taiwan mengikuti dari belakang dan Seychelles segera menuju kamarnya—menyelamatkan si ikan yang kemungkinan akan menjadi incaran Thomas. "Kakaaaaaakkk!" "Hiiii! Tidaaaaakkk! Jangan kemari!" Belarus dan Russia berlarian meskipun dengan alas an yang berbeda. Japan mengambil langkah paling pintar dengan bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja dan berdoa semoga Thomas tidak melihatnya. Keadaan benar-benar tak terkendali, kecuali… Canada memang hebat! Ia sudah bersembunyi entah dimana bahkan saat yang lain sedang panik. "Hu….hu…. A…aku Canada dan a..aku…. takuuuut…." sahut suara yang tidak jelas berasal darimana.

Australia mulai kesal karena Thomas tidak menurutinya, saking kesalnya ia mulai berteriak, "BLOODY GIT! HELL YOU THOMAS! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY YOU FUC*ING STUPID ANIMAL! D*MMIT! "

**Perhatian : **jangan pernah berkata kasar di depan anak-anak. Mereka akan lebih jago menggunakannya ketimbang anda.

Switzerland _facepalm. 'ini pasti pengaruh si dukun penggila teh itu' _batinnya.

Dan _voila!_ Cukup ampuh juga cara tersebut. Karena Thomas tak lagi bergerak dan mulai merayap menghampiri Australia dengan wajah memelas. Ya, mirip wajah buaya yang sedang memelas. Gunakan imajinasi anda.

0w0

Meski dengan susah payah, masalah akhirnya terselesaikan. Australia dengan terpaksa setuju untuk melepas Thomas. Dan Switzerland pun dengan terpaksa menyetujui syarat anak-anak agar mereka bisa mengunjungi Thomas di kebun binatang suatu saat nanti.

Untuk kedua kalinya—dalam sehari—tempat penitipan berubah menjadi kapal terbalik. Ah, mungkin yang kedua ini bukan terbalik, hanya oleng ke kanan dan kiri saja. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat kepala sang pemilik oleng beberapa kali sampai hampir pingsan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengawasi anak-anak ini seorang diri.

Switzerland akhirnya kembali ke kamar dan mengangkat gagang telepon. Ia sedikit ragu saat akan menekan nomor seseorang. Berpikir sejenak, menghembuskan napas panjang tanda siap, ia pun akhirnya menelepon teman lamanya.

"Ha..halo?"

_[Halo. Dengan siapa ini?]_

"Ini aku."

_[Siapa 'aku'?]_

"Ini aku Swiss. Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa, bocah aristokrat."

_[Dan kau tetap membingungkan seperti biasa, Switzerland. Ada perlu apa?]_

"… kalau tak salah, kau punya seorang adik angkat dan baby sitter untuknya kan?"

_[Kalau kau mau menyebutnya seperti itu, ya. Tapi Italy sudah bukan bayi lagi, dan otomatis julukan Hungary bukan lagi baby sitter.]_

"Terserah mau disebut apa, aku tidak peduli. Aku cuma mau minta tolong soal…"

_[Maaf, tapi kupikir tak ada untungnya menolong orang yang 'tidak peduli'.]_

"Baiklaah Austriaa… Kau ingin aku menyebut Hungary apa? Perawat? Pembantu? Pacar? Atau malah Istrimu? Akan kulakukan, asal dengar dulu penjelasanku sampai habis."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Switzerland langsung masuk ke pokok permasalahan. Dan tanpa banyak menghabiskan waktu, Austria setuju asalkan Italy boleh tinggal tempat penitipan itu sementara. Kebetulan sekali dalam waktu dekat Austria akan mengadakan resital di rumahnya. Suara-suara musik waktu latihan dan resital pasti akan sangat mengganggu Italy yang masih kecil.

0w0

Pagi itu, Austria mengantar Hungary dan Italy ke tempat penitipan Switzerland. Hungary gugup dan sedikit berdebar, ia akan bertemu banyak anak hari ini. Ia memang suka anak-anak. Baginya, anak kecil itu bagaikan model yang paling sempurna. Ia bisa memakaikan segala jenis pakaian pada mereka, dan akan terlihat cocok apapun itu, karena semua anak memang ditakdirkan memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang lucu. Apapun kenakalan yang dilakukan anak-anak pasti akan segera dimaafkan jika melihat wajah bersalah mereka yang imut.

'Ugh!' tiba-tiba Hungary teringat seorang teman masa kecilnya yang sama sekali tak termasuk dalam golongan anak-anak imut dan lucu. Hungary berharap semoga saja ia tak akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu. Pria albino bermata merah dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga serta tingkat percaya diri yang over dosis. _Prussen._

0w0

"Halo semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Hungary. Ini Italy dan Austria." seru Hungary dengan nada seceria mungkin. Tetap tidak bisa merubah ekspresi trio muka datar kok.

"Ha..halo… emm… Hungary-san, Italy-san dan Austria-san." Jawab Japan seraya membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Aku disini akan merawat kalian menggantikan Switzerland." lanjut Hungary lagi.

"Oom Swiss mau pensiun?" tanya Taiwan polos. Liechtenstain terkejut dan menatap kakaknya, "Kakak?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" amuk Switzerland.

Hungary buru-buru menengahi "Bukan dik, aku hanya membantu oom Swiss. Dia tidak mengkin berhenti, ini kan rumahnya." Jawab Hungary lembut. Switzerland mendelik, "dan jangan ikut-ikut memanggilku seperti itu! Kau bahkan lebih tua daripada aku! Tante!" bisiknya kasar.

Hungary terpaku sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam mengkilap yang tampaknya sangat keras. Ia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat…

"Aku Italy vee~ Salam kenal semuanya ya." Seru Italy gembira melihat calon teman-teman barunya. Hungary memasukkan kembali 'sesuatu' itu ke dalam bajunya.

"I..Italy!" seru seorang anak yang terkejut saat melihatnya. Ia menyeruak kerumunan anak-anak dihadapannya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah orang. Tidak, itu benar-benar Italy!

Italy terdiam melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar itu. Rambut dan wajah yang serupa dengannya, tak mungkin ia bisa melupakan sosok itu. "Ka…kakak?" Italy mulai terisak.

"Kakaaaaaaaakkk…." ia pun menerjang Romano—kakak kembarnya. Italy menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Romano. "Kakaaak…kakaaaaakkk…. huhuhuhu"

"Hei..hei Italy! Memalukan sekali kau, sudah lepaskan aku!"

"Ta…tapi, kita kan sudah tidak bertemu lama sekalii….aku kangen kakakkk…."

Yang lain hanya bisa memperhatikan pertemuan kembali kakak dan adik itu dalam diam, beberapa lainnya cukup terharu. Dan bahkan… ada yang ikut menangis…

"Huhuuuuu…! Pertemuan yang sangat menyentuh! Aku terharuuuu! Untung saja kita tidak terpisah seperti mereka berdua ya, Canada!" America langsung menerjang Canada dan memeluknya.

"A…anu…" Canada sebenarnya tidak terlalu keberatan dipeluk oleh saudaranya sendiri. Tapi pelukan America itu… maut! Tuhan tak sayang lagi padanya.

'_Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosa hambamu ini. Masukkan hamba ke surga-Mu jika aku mati. Tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya dikenal sebagai Canada—anak yang mati dipeluk America. Tapi tolong berikan petunjuk pada saudaraku satu-satunya ini untuk diet, supaya tak ada lagi korban yang jatuh seperti aku. Amiin.'_

Tak sadar dengan penderitaan seorang Canada, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary dan anak-anak lainnya hanya bergumam bingung, "Siapa sih dia?"

**See you in the next chapter…**

* * *

MIJN GOD! Saya berasa mendapatkan kembali feel membuat fic! Well… fic panjang mulus tanpa macet kayak jalan tol—yang bukan di Jakarta. Dan setelah ini masih ada beberapa fic yang belum saya tulis, idenya berlimpah di otak saya :3

Aiihh… tugas bertumpuk itu memang sumber kekuatan! lol :D entah kenapa, semakin banyak tugas, semakin lancar pula ide mengalir, ohohohoho. Jadi mengapa saya harus membiarkan ide hanya mengalir dan hilang tertelan lautan? [ini perumpamaan apa sih? -_-] Yah, pokoknya selama ada ide, KUDU DITULIS! Sebelum ilang, wahahahaha XD

Request berjalan lambat, gomen :3 saya lagi pengen memunculkan Australia dan peliharaannya, ohoho XD ada yang nyadarkah chapter kemaren ga ada Aussie? Saya sendiri gak nyadar loh, pas nyadar justru muncul ide buat bikin kayak gini XD

Tapi request yang paling banyak sudah saya munculkan, welcome to **CHIBITALIA**! Tokoh utama kitaaa! Yeaaayy! Request Americest udah. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, karna seperti saya bilang dari awal, NO PAIRING untuk fic ini [apa kalian tega mem-pairingkan mereka yang masih begitu imut, polos, suci tanpa dosa jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan? #lebaygagal ] paling sekedar hint, itu juga family, hahay~

Seperti biasa, review onegaishimasu! :D gomen saya lama bales reviewnya, tapi saya usahakan kok


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya  
**

**A/N : Please, pretty please... enggak usah ribut soal pairing di review. Saya udah tulis dari pertama kalo ini NO PAIRING. Paling banter pun hanya sekedar hint enggak penting dan bukan mengarah ke romance. Bukannya saya enggak suka pairing AusHung, bukannya saya mau bikin PrusHung. Kejadian di chapter sebelumnya hanya mengalir secara natural. Bukannya bermaksud untuk bikin hint apalagi pairing. Maaf ya, untuk fanfic ini saya mau mengedepankan pure and cuteness aja. Sekali lagi, NO PAIRING. Tapi semua terserah ekspektasi anda masing-masing. Happy reading :)  
**

**Warning : AU, OC, semoga enggak OOC & typo. para chibi bertebaran :D overdose fluff and cuteness [kalo gak gagal]  
**

* * *

**-Cute Little Brother & Sister-**

**Chapter V**

* * *

Kini, hampir dua puluh kepala yang berlalu lalang di rumah Switzerland. Bayangkan betapa stress nya seorang Swiss saat ini. Ia yang biasanya hanya sendiri saja, sekarang harus mengurus banyak bocah-bocah kecil. Tentu saja termasuk suara-suara memekakkan telinga yang ditimbulkan, barang-barang pecah yang kini tak terhitung lagi, mulut-mulut berisik yang meminta makan dan lain sebagainya. Untung saja Austria mau meminjamkan Hungary untuk sementara waktu, sehingga Switzerland mendapatkan sedikit waktu bersantai. Waktu super berharga inilah yang digunakannya untuk pergi refreshing, berjalan berdua saja dengan Liechtenstain. Tanpa pengganggu.

"Liech, kau mau cappucino?" tanyanya lembut.

Liechtenstain tersenyum senang, "boleh, kak?"

"Euh… tentu!" jawab Switzerland, "Tapi satu gelas saja ya…" lanjutnya berbisik.

Switzerland menghirup napas panjang, berusaha merasakan kesejukan udara yang akhirnya bisa ia rasakan. Pegunungan memang tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melepaskan kepenatan. Seluas mata memandang, ia hanya bisa menatap pepohonan dan bebatuan, sama sekali tidak ada orang. Membuatnya lega, dan sedikit tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan bocah-bocah tak tau diri di rumahnya. Sepi itu memang menyenangkan.

"ya kan, Liech?"

"Eh?" Liechtenstain memandang heran pada kakaknya. Tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun, tiba-tiba kakaknya bertanya seperti itu. "Iya." Jawab Liechtenstain terhadap pertanyaan imajiner Switzerland.

"Nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Main ski?" Switzerland memberi jeda sejenak, berpikir bahwa ski bukan permainan yang murah, dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. "Ah… mungkin lebih asik jalan-jalan saja."

Liechtenstain menunduk, memain-mainkan ujung bajunya dan berkata dengan takut, "Aku… mau pulang."

Sekejap, Switzerland langsung menatap adiknya tak percaya.

Pulang? Mereka baru saja sampai! Ini liburan yang hanya bisa terjadi setahun sekali! Dan…. tahun ini…. TANPA ANAK-ANAK LAIN! Switzerland benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Kita harus pulang, kak! Kasian teman-teman yang lain. Kalau ada apa-apa—"

"Jangan khawatir Liech, ada Hungary. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Sekarang pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya menghabiskan liburan ini." Sang kakak pun menarik adiknya dan mulai berjalan. Liechtenstain mengangguk tidak yakin, namun tetap mengikuti kakaknya.

**.:Cute lil bro & sis:.**

Sementara itu di panti… err… di rumah Switzerland.

Hungary telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, membuatkan makan untuk semua anak-anak. Semuanya memakan dengan lahap—mengingat biasanya mereka hanya mendapatkan makanan dalam porsi ala restoran super mahal.

"Aku suka masakan bibi Hungary!" seru America memegangi perutnya yang kenyang.

"Kau hanya suka porsinya, dasar Idiot!"

Hungary menepuk punggung Romano, "Hei, jangan berkata kasar seperti itu, Romano."

"Tetapi masakan Hungary-san memang enak, kok."

"Terimakasih, Japan." Sahut Hungary tersenyum senang.

"Nah, acara makan sudah selesai. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan selanjutnya… hmm…" Hungary memposisikan Ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu layaknya detektif. Canada berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat mata Hungary yang berkilat barusan, perasaannya jadi tidak enak seketika.

**.:Cute lil bro & sis:.**

"Lihat Italy, manis sekali kan. Hmm," Hungary membenarkan pita besar pada gaun yang dikenakan Italy. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, mereka berdua terlihat seperti kakak-beradik.

"Kalian juga harus pakai."

"TIDAK! Italy! Kau kan laki-laki! Masa mau saja disuruh pakai begituan!" teriak Romano frustasi karena harus berlari-lari menghindar dari Hungary yang ingin memakaikannya gaun seperti milik Italy.

"Vee~ tapi ini lucu."

"Kau sakit jiwa!"

"Italy benar, Romano. Ini memang lucu. Lihat, kalau kau juga memakainya, kalian akan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kembar yang sempurna." Hungary melebarkan gaun itu dengan kedua tangan di hadapan Romano.

Romano bergidik, "TIDAK!"

Hungary menekuk wajahnya dan cemberut. "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Sey? Taiwan? Atau mungkin Japan?"

Japan terhenyak kaget, "A…a… tidak, terima kasih."

"Hei, hei!" Hungary merasakan ujung apronnya ditarik seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati America yang sedang membawa kalender meja dan menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. "Besok Halloween! Bagaimana kalau kau ajarkan kami membuat kostum?"

"Waah! Itu baru ide bagus! Keren da ze! Halloween da ze!"

Hungary menyambar kalender meja itu dan tersenyum, "Baiklah! Kita akan sama-sama membuat kostum Halloween!"

"YEAYY!" teriak anak-anak bersamaan.

"Kita bikin kostum yang paling seraaam! Biar si Ned takut!" seru Indonesia bersemangat. Anak-anak yang lain menyetujuinya. Tanpa banyak musyawarah, kompetisi membuat kostum terseram pun digelar.

"Ah, iya. Besok kakak-kakak kalian akan datang menjemput, ya? Kita harus membuat kostum yang spektakuler untuk menakut-nakuti mereka!" Hungary mengepalkan tangannya keatas penuh semangat. Ia segera membagikan kertas untuk setiap anak, agar mereka dapat mendesain sendiri kostum yang mereka inginkan. Dengan begitu, akan mempermudah Hungary untuk membantu mereka menjahit kostumnya masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana berubah hening. Semua anak asyik menggambar kostum yang menurut mereka menyeramkan. Hungary pun asyik memperhatikan desain-desain aneh yang mereka buat.

"Hei, Romano… kau membuat kostum tomat?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Romano memandang sebal pada Hungary sambil terus menggoreskan crayon warna pada kertasnya.

"Kalau mau membuat kostum yang seram, harusnya kau menggantinya dengan labu."

"Aku tidak suka labu. Tidak enak."

Hungary mendesah, "Oke, terserah saja." dan meninggalkan Romano dengan hobinya. Ia beralih melihat karya yang lainnya.

"Hmm… bagus juga," celetuknya saat melihat kostum Norway yang serba hitam, ala penyihir. "Tapi… apa itu, Nor?" tunjuk Hungary pada sosok hijau besar di samping gambar Norway yang mengenakan kostum penyihir.

"Dia." Jawabnya singkat dengan gerakan kepala menunjuk ke sebelahnya.

"Dia… siapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat Troll-ku? Yang hijau besar ini." tunjuknya, kali ini menggunakan tangan.

"Ja..jangan mengkhayal, Nor." Kata Hungary sedikit takut. Benarkah Norway hanya sekedar berkhayal atau—

"Biarkan saja, kakak memang agak aneh." Iceland membantu menenangkan Hungary, tanpa menoleh.

Hugary hanya ber-ooh tanpa suara dan meninggalkan kakak-beradik yang tidak bisa mengubah mimik wajah itu dan berkeliling lagi.

"Kau menggambar apa, Russia?"

Russia menoleh, "Ooh…aku?"

"Aku menggambar, hmmm." Ia tersenyum, "Manusia serigala dengan banyak bulu, taring yang tajam, cakar yang kuat dan… ufu~"

"Dan sebuah pisau yang akan menyayat musuh-musuhnya tanpa ampun." Lanjut Belarus seraya memperlihatkan sebilah pisau.

"Bukaaann! Bukan pisau!"

"Kakak mau menikah denganku?" Belarus mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti topik! Huhuhu!"

Hungary pun mundur perlahan menjauhi kakak beradik mengerikan tersebut.

"Kau tidak menggambar kostum, Hong Kong?"

"taring." katanya dengan memperlihatkan taring mainan di giginya.

"Hanya taring? Kau mau jadi apa?"

"Vampir?"

"Tapi kostum vampirnya?"

"Vampir ras Mongoloid." Kata Hong Kong. Ia memakai topi berbentuk bundar yang sewarna dengan bajunya, dan menempelkan kertas dengan huruf Han di dahinya. Iapun melompat-lompat dengan tangan terjulur lurus setinggi bahu.

"Pait! Pait! Pait! Jangan mendekat Hong Kong!" seru Malaysia yang ketakutan melihat vampir ras Mongoloid itu. Terlebih wajah tanpa ekspresi Hong Kong yang mendukung aktingnya menjadi sangat meyakinkan.

"Hei, bikin kostum apa?" tanya Indonesia pada Australia.

"Aku bikin kostum Jason! Hero dan Inspirasi-nya para penjahat! Wahahaha!"

"Aku enggak tanya kamu, America. Shuuh~shuuh~"

"Hantu kepala buntung." America bergidik mendengar jawaban Australia.

"Wiih… pasti serem tuh! Aku mau buat Sundel bolong! Kita mirip!"

"Apanya yang mirip, Nes?"

"Bolong dan Buntung-nya, mirip, kan?" Australia sweatdrop dan memasang wajah 'iya-deh-terserah'.

Hungary menikmati semua ocehan anak-anak di tempat Switzerland itu. Ia heran mengapa Switzerland tidak tahan berada di antara mereka, padahal anak-anak ini begitu polos dan lucu. Sedetik kemudian, gerakan Hungary terhenti, ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang anak yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi.

"Kau tidak menggambar kostummu, Germany?"

Germany menoleh pada Hungary dengan malas. "Tidak. Aku, tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Germany tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Ia melirik ke arah Indonesia dan Australia yang sedang menakut-nakuti America. Kemudian, "Aku malas."

**.:Cute lil bro & sis:.**

"Kak, beli ini ya? Untuk Taiwan."

"Ah! Ini juga… untuk yang lain."

"Kak Hungary pasti senang kalau diberi gelang ini, cantik."

"Li..liech…" mendadak Switzerland kehilangan kata-kata melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bawel, dan banyak maunya.

"Ayo kak! Beli kue ini. Indonesia dan Malaysia pasti suka." Liechtenstain terus saja menarik kakaknya kesana kemari untuk membeli oleh-oleh yang diinginkannya.

"Tapi, Liech…"

"Masa kita pulang enggak bawa oleh-oleh? Teman-teman yang lain pasti ingin dibelikan sesuatu."

"Bukan begitu Liech, tapi…" Switzerland mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menghitung beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya. Dahinya berkerut, uangnya tinggal sedikit.

"Biar aku yang bayar, kak." Seru Liechtenstain tiba-tiba, seakan mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan kakaknya dengan hanya mengeluarkan dompet.

Switzerlan terkejut, "Kamu? Bayar pake ap—" bahkan sebelum Switzerland sembuh dari keterkejutan dan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Liechtenstain telah mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar semuanya.

Mulut Switzerland menganga lebar melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas bernilai tinggi di tangan mungil adiknya.

"Liech! Darimana kamu dapat uang sebanyak itu?"

"Dikasih."

"Siapa? Siapa yang berani memberimu uang? Jangan-jangan kamu diapa-apakan mereka! Jawab, Liech!" Switzerland berubah panik dan mencengkram erat kedua bahu adiknya.

"Kak France, Kak Spain, Kak England dan lain-lain…" jawab Liech polos.

Tangan Switzerland mengepal erat. 'Apa maksudnya orang-orang itu memberi Liech uang? Pasti mereka mau macam-macam! Pasti ada niat busuk di balik semua ini! Terutama France! Pasti! Awas saja mereka!'

Liechtenstain terdiam, ia mengingat kembali perkataan kakak-kakak yang senantiasa memberinya uang jajan.

_"Kau pasti tidak pernah diberi uang jajan sama kakakmu, kan? Kasian sekali. Ini untukmu, belilah barang-barang yang kau inginkan, ya?"_

Kini Liechtenstain mengerti mengapa setiap orang yang memberinya uang jajan selalu berwajah iba.

* * *

**Ada apa dengan Germany? Apakah para kakak akan takut melihat adik-adik mereka dalam balutan kostum halloween? **

**See you in the next chapter...**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

**Romano's Story**

Spain memang beruntung memiliki seorang adik angkat yang lucu. Meski galak dan susah diatur, Romano adalah adik yang telah membuat hidupnya berwarna. Apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama pecinta tomat. Namun, Romano mempunyai satu kebiasaan buruk. Setiap pagi, ia selalu membangunkan Spain dengan melompat berkali-kali di atas tubuhnya sambil berteriak, "Sarapan! Sarapan! Sarapan! Mana sarapanku, Sialan!"

Setiap hari, Spain harus tahan dengan perlakuan Romano yang super kasar. Perutnya selalu terasa sakit setiap kali ia bangun. Ditambah lagi, harus sesegera mungkin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Romano.

Kebiasaan buruk memang seringkali susah dihilangkan. Sehingga, pagi hari saat pertama Romano dititipkan di tempat Switzerland, tanpa sadar ia berjalan menuju ke kamar Switzerland.

'BUGH!' Satu lompatan.

"Sarapa—" belum juga menyelesaikan kata-katanya secara sempurna, Romano sudah ditodong senapan laras panjang oleh Switzerland.

Tanpa banyak membantah, Romano kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Dengan wajah pucat.

Switzerland menaruh kembali senapannya di bawah kasur sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sakit.

Di tempat yang berbeda,

_'Apa Romano akan baik-baik saja ya?'_ batin Spain khawatir.

* * *

**Omake nya enggak penting sangat! XD iseng aja mau bikin gitu.**

**A/N lagi :**

1. Belum bisa nambah karakter baru karena mau ngebahas masalah Germany dulu. Setelah itu pasti Turkey, Egypt & Greece saya keluarin.

2. Yang kangen sama para bangkotan, chapter depan mereka muncul, sabar ya.

3. Bingung mau nulis 'vampir China', soalnya China kan kakaknya Hong Kong. Jadilah 'vampir ras Mongoloid'. Aseli maksa abis.

* * *

Seperti biasa, saran, kritik, pembenaran typo atau kejadian yang aneh dan enggak masuk akal diterima dalam bentuk review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya  
**

**A/N : Update super kilat, wahahaha~ draftnya udah panjang dari kapan tau soalnya, sekalian diketik ajalah, keburu males.  
**

**Warning : AU, OC, semoga enggak OOC & typo. para chibi bertebaran :D overdose fluff and cuteness [kalo gak gagal] genre super lengkap untuk chapter ini, dari humor, family, fluff sampe angst campur aduk [dan sekali lagi saya berdoa semoga angst nya enggak rusak]  
**

* * *

**-Cute Little Brother & Sister-**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Liechtenstain berjalan dengan perasaan riang gembira, ia menggenggam erat kantung kertas besar di depan dadanya. Kantung itu penuh berisi oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya, yang tentu saja dibeli dengan uang tabungan sendiri. Ia memang sangat senang pergi liburan bersama sang kakak, Switzerland, namun ia lebih menantikan wajah bahagia teman-temannya ketika diberi oleh-oleh tersebut. Saking senangnya, Liech kecil bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Berbeda 180 derajat, Swiss justru berubah muram. Paman berumur 19 tahun ini harus kembali ke rutinitas semula, kembali mendengar ocehan anak-anak seperti biasanya.

Setibanya dirumah, kakak beradik ini sama-sama tertegun. Switzerland menahan amarahnya melihat seisi rumah yang berantakan. Potongan kain, kertas, krayon dimana-mana. Anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari dan—

"Aww!" teriak Switzerland karena menginjak jarum yang masih tersangkut pada kain.

Liechtenstain sama sekali tidak memperdulikan jeritan tersebut dan melepaskan genggaman tangan dari kakaknya. Ia terpana melihat teman-temannya berbalut kostum yang unik. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat kostum-kostum menyeramkan sekaligus lucu seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Liechtenstain sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan kostum yang sudah jadi ataupun yang masih berantakan dan setengah jadi. Ia segera berlari menghampiri kawan-kawannya dan mendekat pada Hungary yang sibuk membenarkan jahitan pada kostum tomat Romano.

"Aku juga mau pakai kostum…"

Hungary menoleh dan mendapati Liechtenstain yang tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua pipinya berwarna merah lembut, efek cuaca dingin di luar. Wanita berambut caramel itu melepaskan topi hangat yang dikenakan Liechtenstain dan membersihkan salju yang menempel. "Boleh saja, kau mau bikin kostum apa?" tanya Hungary dengan senyum.

Liechtenstain diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku mau jadi si Kerudung Merah !"

Mendadak kemarahan Switzerland hilang bagai asap melihat adiknya yang begitu bahagia dan antusias, apalagi membayangkan Liechtenstain memakai kostum Kerudung Merah. Adik kecilnya yang manis, dalam balutan kostum berwarna merah dengan pipi semerah apel ranum, bibir yang mungil serta senyuman yang menghanyutkan. Dalam mimpi pun ia tak berani. Sedetik kemudian, Switzerland langsung kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sebelum yang lain menyadari kalau wajahnya berubah panas dan memerah karena khayalannya sendiri.

Kemudian, Hungary beserta anak-anak lain melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sampai akhirnya semua kostum selesai—termasuk Germany yang akhirnya mau ikut membuat kostum karena didesak oleh yang lainnya—dan anak-anak tertidur pulas, tidak sabar menanti hari esok untuk bertemu dengan kakak masing-masing.

**.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**

[Halo, Ned?]

Netherlands diam saja mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya di ujung sana.

[Ned, kau disitu?]

[Cari tumpangan lain saja, Spain.]

[Ahahahaha! Aku menelpon bukan mau nebeng, kok.]

[Hhh… lalu apa?]

[Aku ada urusan penting besok dan sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda. Romano—]

[Tidak.]

[Ayolaaah…]

[Tidak, Spain.]

[Sehariii saja…]

[Tidak, minta tolong yang lain saja.]

_Brak. Klik. Tut. Tut. Tut—_

_'Tok tok tok'_

"Masuk."

"Maaf, Pak Netherlands. Barusan ada klien penting yang meminta jadwal pertemuan dipercepat jadi besok."

**.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**

Spain menghela napas panjang, kepada siapa lagi ia harus minta tolong? Handphone Prussen tidak bisa dihubungi, France bilang kalau ia harus menghadiri pameran mode di Paris besok, dan tentu saja ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menitipkan Romano di rumah England. Bisa-bisa romano jadi berandal karena kosa kata kasarnya makin berkembang. Di rumah China? Mungkin sudah penuh sesak dengan adanya 4 anak kecil.

Dalam keputusasaan, akhirnya ia menelepon ke kediaman Switzerland.

**.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa datang besok? Heh!" Switzerland menirukan derap langkah kuda menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Adikmu yang paling banyak tau! Sudah lima anak yang tidak mungkin pulang minggu ini, dan kau mau menambah masalah dengan menitipkan keempat adikmu lagi? Di hari libur?" Memikirkan Norway, Iceland, Russia, Belarus serta Italy yang tidak mungkin pulang untuk sementara waktu saja sudah membuat Switzerland terganggu, apalagi ditambah 4 anak.

"Usahakan untuk membatalkan urusanmu besok. Kalau tidak, biaya hari libur dua kali lipat dari pada hari biasa."

_'Trek'_

_'KRIIINGGG!'_ baru saja Switzerland meletakkan gagang telepon, telepon kembali bordering. Ia menutup telinganya kesal.

"Halo? Kenapa, Spain?"

******.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**  


Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sore itu, anak-anak sudah selesai membersihkan diri serta memakai kostumnya masing-masing. Mereka menunggu di ruang keluarga sambil bercanda. Hungary ikut menemani mereka dan mengusulkan satu permainan.

"Hei, mau main TRUTH OR DARE?"

Hungary menjelaskan aturan mainnya dan mereka semua mulai bermain.

"Yeayy! Taiwan kenaaa! Truth? Or Dare?" teriak America bersemangat.

"Emh… truth?"

"Sebutkan kejadian memalukan kakakmu!" seru Malaysia sebelum yang lain selesai memutuskan pertanyaan yang bagus.

Taiwan tampak berpikir sebentar. Japan berusaha mencegah Taiwan untuk bicara yang tidak-tidak, menurutnya menyebar aib orang lain—apalagi kakaknya sendiri—itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Kakak…"

Semua anak menunggu jawaban dari Taiwan.

"Kurasa kakak menikah dengan alien." Bisik Taiwan

"EEEEEEEEHHH?" Entah kenapa justru Japan yang paling kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Korea dan Hong Kong mengangguk paham, "Maksudmu Shinatty?" Taiwan mengangguk.

"Enggak seru! Itu kan bukan rahasia lagi, da ze!"

Kali ini Japan memandang kaget pada Korea, "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Kenyataan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui hal itu justru lebih mengejutkannya.

Permainan dilanjutkan, dan kali ini Malaysia yang kena.

"TRUTH!" teriak Malaysia sebelum ditanya.

"Ceritain pengalaman paling memalukan—"

"England diam-diam suka pake baju peri di kamarnya. Bahkan tanpa malu, dia meniru gerakan Sailor Moon."

"Yang mau kutanya itu pengalaman memalukanmu—" Sebenarnya Indonesia ingin menanyakan pengalaman memalukan Malaysia, namun…

"Tiap malam England mencabut alisnya. Tapi sayang tiap pagi selalu tumbuh lagi, bahkan lebih tebal daripada sebelumnya." Malaysia menambahkan.

"Ahh! Iggy juga ikut perawatan alis intensif di salon! Dia diam-diam saja tapi Hero selalu tau apa saja! Wahahaha!" Anak-anak yang lain juga ikut tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. Hungary tertawa garing mendengar ocehan anak-anak polos yang dengan enteng membuka aib kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu Kak France mengajak main Truth or Dare juga, Tapi kita main pakai taruhan." sahut Seychelles tiba-tiba.

Hungary menatap Seychelles heran, "Kau, punya uang untuk taruhan?"

Seychelles menggeleng. "Taruhannya tidak pakai uang. Yang kalah harus lepas satu benda yang lagi dipakai."

"Wah! Itu namanya _sekuhara_![1]" teriak Japan marah.

"Sekuhara itu apa vee?"

"Sekuhara itu…" Japan tidak melanjutkan karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, "Sekuhara itu tidak baik!"

"Lalu? Apa Sey dan Ca…Ca… kau maksudku," tunjuk Hungary ke seorang anak berkacamata yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang. "akhirnya kalah? Dan…eumm…telanjang?"

Seychelles kembali menggeleng. "Aku cuma lepas satu pita, dan anak ini cuma lepas sebelah kaus kaki. Malah kak France yang telanjang. "

"Hahaha! Biar tau rasa dia! Senjata makan tuan!" racau Indonesia.

Iceland menoleh, "Apa itu senjata makan tuan?"

"Maksudnya, kemakan omongannya sendiri, gitu."

"Hah?" kali ini Seychelles yang bingung.

"Iya… kan Kak France yang nantangin kalian, tapi dia yang kalah sampai akhirnya harus telanjang, kan?" Indonesia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dia seneng kok."

"Eh?"

**Hallo… Indonesia, kamu lupa ya kalau France itu sakit jiwa?**

Permainan berlangsung lama. Semua anak telah mendapatkan hukuman. Norway pasrah ketika mukanya dicoret-coret menggunakan krayon warna, mulutnya yang berbentuk datar dan lurus berubah seakan-akan sedang tersenyum lebar. Russia harus tahan ketika tubuhnya dibungkus dengan kain putih dengan ikatan di ujung kepala dan kesana-kemari dengan melompat-lompat. Australia terpaksa mengaku kalau cinta pertamanya adalah Indonesia—sayangnya yang bersangkutan salah paham karena mengira Australia menawarinya bakso, bukannya sedang menyatakan cinta.

Bulan sudah mulai tampak, anak-anak pun sudah mulai mengantuk. Tak tampak satupun orang dewasa yang datang menjemput mereka. Germany membantu Hungary mengangkat anak-anak yang sudah tertidur ke kasurnya masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Hungary menyuruh Germany untuk tidur juga.

Setelah memastikan semua anak sudah tidur, Hungary mematikan lampu kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Switzerland. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar, mendengar jawaban pelan dan segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kakak-kakak mereka tidak datang hari ini?"

******.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**  


Germany turun dari kasur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia masih kepikiran mengapa kakak serta yang lainnya tidak datang hari ini. Apa mereka semua lupa kalau seharusnya mereka menjemput dia dan yang lain? Apa Switzerland tidak memberi tahu pada mereka?

Ketika selesai dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Germany mendengar suara percakapan dari kamar Switzerland. Penasaran, ia pun menghampiri pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Mereka bilang ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda."

"Semuanya?"

"Kira-kira begitu."

"Apa mereka tidak tau kalau anak-anak sudah menunggu? Mereka sudah membuat kostum Halloween seharian! Mereka berniat memberikan _surprise_! Kenapa para kakak sialan itu tidak ada yang datang?"

"Percuma kau marah-marah padaku. Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini." Switzerland mengurut keningnya. "Tiba-tiba semua menelepon kalau mereka ada urusan penting dan mendadak. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Ada satu orang yang tidak memberi kabar, kupikir dia akan tetap datang hari ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Hungary tidak sabar.

"Kakaknya Germany, Prussen."

Baik Hungary atau Germany, keduanya kaget bukan main. Germany langsung lari ke kamarnya dan tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Prus…sen? Si albino bermata merah itu?"

"... Darimana kau tau?"

Hungary mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. _'Ternyata…si sialan itu kakaknya Germany. Dan berani-beraninya dia menelantarkan anak semanis itu, tanpa kabar apapun. Tak taukah dia kalau Germany sedang bermasalah?'_

Hungary memang belum lama kenal semua anak di tempat itu, namun nalurinya mengatakan bahwa Germany memang memiliki masalah yang disembunyikan. Germany merupakan anak yang _introvert[2]_, sehingga cukup sulit rasanya meminta dia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan.

******.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**  


Germany menubrukkan diri ke kasur dan memendam wajahnya dengan bantal. Tenggorokannya serasa menyempit, dadanya sesak seakan-akan kehabisan suplai oksigen, napasnya mulai tak teratur. Daerah di sekitar hidung dan kedua matanya terasa panas, ia pun tak tahan lagi dan mulai terisak. Ia sedapat mungkin menahan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi karena tak ingin membangunkan anak-anak yang lain.

Kenyataan bahwa kakaknya tidak menjemput, bahkan tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun membuatnya terpukul. Ia merasa tak diinginkan.

Sebenarnya, hatinya cukup terpukul ketika sang kakak menginginkan Indonesia menjadi adiknya. Germany tidak tahu keinginan kakaknya itu hanya sekedar candaan atau benar-benar serius. Meski begitu, hal tersebut membuatnya merasa tersingkir dan tidak diinginkan sebagai seorang adik. Ia merasa iri pada anak-anak lain yang hanya menjadi adik angkat tetapi mendapatkan kasih sayang yang berlebih dari kakak angkatnya. Sedangkan dirinya yang merupakan adik kandung Prussen justru tidak mendapatkan perhatian cukup. Malah seringkali ia yang harus mengurus kakaknya yang serba sembarangan itu. Perasaan tidak dibutuhkan membuat dadanya semakin sesak dan napasnya semakin tertahan. Ia tak bisa merasakan lagi nikmatnya udara karena hidungnya mulai tersumbat cairan, pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Pelan tapi pasti, isakannya semakin keras.

**.:Cute lil Bro & Sis:.**

Liechtenstain terbangun karena mendengar suara isakan pelan. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mendekati asal suara itu. Sekilas, Liech mengira Germany tidur dengan posisi telungkup, namun ia yakin suara isakan itu berasal dari Germany. Liechtenstain semakin yakin karena melihat kedua bahu Germany yang naik turun perlahan tak beraturan. Liech pun menepun pundak Germany.

Germany menoleh dengan cepat, ia tidak menyangka suara isakannya telah membangunkan seseorang. Iapun berusaha menghapus bekas airmatanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Anak lelaki berambut pirang pendek itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

Liechtenstain diam sejenak dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

Germany membuang muka dan mendapati Italy disampingnya, menatapnya dengan bingung. Tampaknya, Italy ikut terbangun karena mendengar percakapan tengah malam tersebut.

"Germany kenapa, vee?"

Tidak tahan karena ditodong pertanyaan dari dua arah, Germany akhirnya buka mulut. Meski tidak secara lengkap, ia menceritakan kegelisahan yang menyangkut kakaknya dan Indonesia, serta info bahwa kakaknya sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

Tanpa aba-aba, Liechtenstain berlari ke kasur Indonesia dan mencubit kedua pipi anak itu keras-keras.

"ADAOOOWW!"

Dan Indonesia langsung terbangun seketika. "LIECH! NGAPAIN SIH CUBIT-CUBIT?"

Teriakan Indonesia yang cukup 'cempreng' sontak membuat anak-anak lain ikut terbangun dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Indonesia terus menodong Liechtenstain untuk meminta penjelasan atas tindakannya barusan. Namun Liech acuh dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, membuat Indonesia makin menjadi. Yang lain menyalahkan Indonesia dan suara cemprengnya karena membangunkan mereka semua. Germany memberikan isyarat terimakasih dengan gerak bibir tanpa suara pada Liechtenstain.

Kumpulan anak yang terbangun tiba-tiba itu sekarang berkumpul di tengah, membentuk lingkaran tidak beraturan. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tengah malam buta, tidak bisa kembali tidur karena tidak lagi mengantuk.

Romano mencengkram kostum tomatnya kuat-kuat, "Spain sialan enggak datang. Dasar sialan."

Mendengar perkataan Romano, anak-anak lain mengiyakan. Kostum Halloween yang mereka buat dengan susah-payah menjadi sia-sia. Suasana di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Meski seringkali mereka menjelek-jelekkan kakak sendiri, mereka tahu bahwa kakaknya begitu baik sampai mau mengadopsi dan merawat mereka selama ini. Walaupun tidak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata secara jelas, mereka sayang pada kakak atau kakak angkat mereka.

**Namun, apa bagi para kakak itu pekerjaan lebih penting daripada mereka?**

Atau mungkin para kakak telah bosan merawat mereka sehingga akan terus dititipkan disini?

Russia mencengkram erat syal hangat yang ditumpuk diatas kostum serigalanya. Dengan merasakan lembutnya syal rajutan itu, Russia langsung teringat dengan kakaknya. Pasti sekarang kakaknya sedang berusaha keras mencari uang agar mereka bertiga bisa tinggal bersama lagi. Russia sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan kakaknya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersabar. Belarus mendekat dan bersender di bahu kakak lelakinya itu. Russia tidak beranjak, toh Belarus tidak sedang membawa pisau.

"Kakak sayang sama Kak Ukraine?" tanyanya.

"Um…" Russia mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau padaku?"

Russia melirik Belarus yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Meskipun takut, ia menjawab, "ten..tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kalu sudah besar nanti kita menikah, ya!"

Kali ini Russia sama sekali tidak berani membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kakaaaaak, huhuhuhu…." Taiwan tiba-tiba menangis. Japan berusaha menenangkan adiknya, namun kebingungan. Sedangkan Hong Kong menepuk kepala Taiwan lembut.

Dan Korea, "Hei Taiwan, gimana kalau aku saja yang jadi pengganti aniki, da ze!" memiliki niat baik untuk menghibur, namun sayangnya tidak mendapat sambutan yang baik. Kepalanya benjol terkena lemparan balok mainan.

Seychelles dan Canada memeluk bonekanya masing-masing. France memberikan kedua boneka tersebut sebagai hadiah, dan ternyata berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini, sebagai pengusir kesepian. Australia mencoba meredakan tangis keras America yang terbawa suasana karena teman-temannya yang lain.

Indonesia dan Malaysia saling senggol, tak mau mengakui kalau mereka juga merindukan kakak angkatnya masing-masing.

"Ngaku aja, kamu kangen Ned-mu itu kan?"

"Heh! Kamu itu yang enggak bisa lupa sama si alis tebal, iya kan?"

Norway dan Iceland berpandang-pandangan. Mereka tidak terlalu merasa kehilangan karena ditinggal oleh Denmark selama beberapa waktu. Hanya saja rasanya ada yang berbeda karena biasanya Denmark selalu berisik dan berlaku bodoh di samping mereka, kini Norway dan Iceland harus terbiasa tanpa ocehan kakaknya sepanjang hari. Rasanya sepi juga.

Italy dan Liechtenstain memang tidak merasakan langsung kesedihan teman-temannya. Dimana ada Liechtenstain, disana selalu ada Switzerland—kakak lelakinya yang selalu setia menjaga sang adik. Italy tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena Hungary selalu mengajaknya bermain. Akan tetapi, mereka tetap berempati dengan keadaan teman-temannya saat ini dan berusaha memberikan semangat.

"Sudah! Jangan sedih terus! Kakak angkat sialan itu melupakan kita! Kita juga harus lupain mereka!" Romano angkat bicara.

"Setuju, da ze!" dipelopori Korea, anak-anak lain mulai menyatakan persetujuannya.

Mulai besok, tidak ada lagi yang namanya KAKAK!

**See you in the next chapter...**

[1] Sekuhara :Istilah Jepang, singkatan dari **sexual harrasment** ato pelecehan seksual.

[2] Introvert : Sifat seseorang yang tertutup, biasanya pendiam.

Ini pertama kalinya saya nangis waktu nulis bagian angst nya Germany, semoga enggak jadi angst-rusak. Dan entah kenapa saya ikutan kesel sama para bangkotan disini. WOI! ADEKNYA DIURUSIN DONG ITUU! JANGAN SIBUK KERJA MULUU!

Sebelum author banyak bacot dan menggalau, komen, saran dan kritik nya dipersilahkan :3

makasih buat yang selalu setia membaca, apalagi yang selalu setia review #peluksatu2


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning:** Para bangkotan bertebaran, harap maklum. Porsi chibi-chibi tidak terlalu banyak di chapter ini, and get ready for angst (mmm...ya, kalo enggak kerasa angst-nya anggep aja saya lagi ngelawak) *kabur*

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction**

**~Cute Little Brother & Sister~**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

Netherlands mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja, tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Selama beberapa menit ruang kerja itu berubah hening, sebelum suara ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu. Sekretarisnya membuka pintu ruang kerja itu perlahan setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Netherlands.

"Maaf pak, klien bapak minta jawaban segera."

Dahi Netherlands makin mengerut mendengar hal itu. Belum sempat ia memikirkan cara yang pas agar bisa menolak pertemuan besok, sang klien telah kembali meneleponnya. Dengan enggan ia menerima telepon itu.

"Ya pak, maaf, kesalahan memang dari pihak kami." Ia diam sejenak.

"Baik pak, kami mengerti, tapi—" Dahi Netherlands tampak mengernyit mendengar omelan dari pihak klien.

'_Dia bisa bedain toa sama telepon enggak, sih?'_ omelnya dalam hati.

"Iya pak, tap—" ia mendesah cepat,_ 'Nah, kan, dipotong lagi….'_

Akhirnya pria besar itu menyerah dan membiarkan kliennya berbicara sesuka hati sampai puas menghina dirinya dan perusahaan roti kebanggaannya. Ia belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana harus bertemu muka dengan klien besok. Masalahnya bukan takut menghadapi omelan bertubi-tubi seperti yang dilayangkannya lewat telepon tadi, Netherlands mungkin saja tidak tahan untuk menyumpal mulut si klien dengan scone yang ia dapat pada ulang tahunnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Untung saja ia masih menyimpan hadiah dari England di lemari besi. Ternyata barang itu bisa berguna di saat-saat seperti ini untuk dijadikan senjata saat terdesak. Ia harus berterimakasih pada England nanti.

**.:Cute Lil Bro & Sis:.**

"Pokoknya aku mau ganti rugi!"

"Tapi, barang yang sudah dibeli bukan lagi tanggung jawab kami. Kami tidak menyediakan garansi." China dengan susah payah berusaha menjelaskan ketentuan tokonya pada pelanggan yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung komplain. Padahal ia sudah siap-siap berangkat untuk menjemput semua adik angkatnya hari ini, tiba-tiba saja seorang pelanggan menghancurkan semua rencananya. Dari raut wajah si pelanggan, entah bagaimana China tahu ini akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tapi dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Tetap saja! Barang murahan macam apa yang baru dipakai sehari langsung rusak?"

"Keluhan seperti ini baru kami terima hanya dari anda, berarti kesalahan bukan pada barang kami. Mungkin dari cara pemakaian anda. Apa manualnya sudah dibaca?" Sekali lagi ia berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus menenangkan amarah si pelanggan.

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku yang teledor!?"

Sudah bertahun-tahun China menjalankan usaha keluarga turun temurun ini, sehingga ia tahu benar jenis-jenis pelanggan. Mulai yang terima apa adanya, sampai pelanggan yang dalam otaknya hanya berisi pokoknya-harus-dapet-ganti-rugi-karna-barangnya-rusak, seperti yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa hanya pelanggan inilah yang mengajukan komplain sehari setelah barang elektronik yang dijualnya dikirim ke rumah. Biasanya tiga hari.

Menangani pelanggan seperti ini memang butuh kesabaran dan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya sementara pada para bawahannya.

**.:Cute Lil Bro & Sis:.**

'BRAK!' 'BOING' "Aduuuh…."

England yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu disamping fakta bahwa siapapun itu, adalah orang yang tidak sopan karena berani masuk ke kantornya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu tiba-tiba, tapi anda harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan wanita ini."

Gangguan di pagi hari. Kemarin baru saja ia merancang ulang pertemuan dengan beberapa klien karena kesalahan kecil pada laporan yang dibuat oleh anak buahnya. Sekarang apa? Dua orang pria yang mendobrak pintu dengan mendorong tubuh seorang wanita? Sungguh tidak tahu etika. Awas saja alau sampai masalah hari ini membuatnya lagi-lagi batal menjemput kedua adiknya yang manis.

England bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri dua orang berbadan tegap dan wanita yang ia kenali sebagai Ukraine. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada anda berdua, tapi perlakuan kalian pada seorang wanita sama sekali bukan sikap seorang gentleman," ucapnya tenang seraya membantu Ukraine berdiri karena sempat didorong dengan kasar oleh salah satu dari pria tak dikenal itu.

"Wanita ini mencuri uang dan beberapa benda berharga dari tempat kami!" tunjuk salah satu pria pada Ukraine.

"Bu-bukan! Aku bukan pencuri!" Ukraine menggeleng cepat untuk meyakinkan England. 'BOING'

"Nah tuan, dia bilang dia bukan seorang pencuri. Asal kalian tahu menuduh tanpa bukti itu kejahatan yang serius," England menggantungkan kalimatnya selagi melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

Salah satu pria di hadapan England merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan sikap tenang pemuda itu. Namun pria yang satu lagi justru kembali menyerang, "Hanya wanita ini yang berada di tempat kejadian saat semua uang dan barang hilang!" Dengan tiba-tiba, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ukraine, "Ayo mengaku saja, Nona! Atau kulaporkan polisi sekarang juga!"

"Aww!" 'BOING'

"Hei! Lepaskan dia! Lagipula kalau dia memang mencuri, seharusnya dia membawa semua barang curiannya, kan? Apa kalian punya bukti?"

"Cih, mungkin saja dia memberikan pada komplotannya untuk dibawa kabur agar terlepas dari tuduhan," balas pria itu. "Dan, mungkin saja kau lah orang itu…."

Bola mata England membesar. Tak disangka ia ikut menjadi tersangka dari sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya.

Beberapa detik pasca tuduhan tak berdasar itu, England kembali mendapatkan kendali dirinya. Ia berbalik ke kursi dan menyambar jasnya dengan cepat lalu memakainya.

"Antar aku ke tempat kalian, panggil saja polisi kalau perlu, karena aku yakin kalau aku dapat membuktikan diriku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini."

"Ck. Sok hebat!" Salah seorang pria itu berbalik keluar pintu.

"Dan tolong lepaskan tangan kotormu dari dia." England menyambar tangan Ukraine supaya terlepas dari genggaman pria kasar itu. Pria kasar itu pun mendecih kesal.

Kedua pria tersebut berjalan di depan, sedangkan England dan Ukraine mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"A-anu, England….maafkan aku…." 'BOING'

"Tidak usah minta maaf kalau kau memang tidak melakukan hal yang salah," jawabnya segera.

"Mmm….kalau begitu, terima kasih." 'BOING'

England diam saja. Otaknya sedang berpikir, dan suara dada yang kebesaran milik Ukraine itu benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi.

**.:Cute Lil Bro & Sis:.**

"Yo, Neth!"

Netherland mendelik kesal ketika seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memunculkan sebagian kepalanya dari balik pintu tanpa mengetuk.

"Aku sibuk. Tolong jangan ganggu."

"Oh ya ampun temanku yang satu ini, sibuknya enggak berhenti-berhenti deeh…." Pemuda berambut coklat itu memasuki ruangan Netherlands dengan santainya.

"Temanmu? Ck."

Tanpa diminta dan disuruh, Spain sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan santai di kursi empuk di depan meja Netherlands. Sambil membolak-balik kertas di atas meja tanpa arti, ia bertanya pada mantan teman sekolahnya itu "Kemarin gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?" Netherlands balik bertanya tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Spain karena masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya yang tidak kunjung selesai.

"Emm….Romano….ada di tempatmu?"

Kali ini Netherlands mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya Romano tidak kau jemput?"

Spain mendesah. Kenapa Netherlands selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan kembali.

"Berarti Romano masih ada di tempat Switzerland, ya…." ucapnya dengan nada tidak jelas bertanya atau memberi pernyataan. "….dia pasti marah," gumamnya.

"Berarti kau juga tidak menjemput Indonesia, ya?"

Alih-alih mengangguk, Netherlands mendesah, "Ada kerjaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan kemarin." Dari nada bicaranya, Netherlands juga terdengar sangat menyesalkan hal itu.

"Dan, tampaknya hari ini aku juga tidak bisa datang, bisa tolong sampaikan pada Indonesia? Kau mau pergi kesana sekarang, kan?"

Begitu mendengar permintaan Netherlands, Spain langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri dengan bertumpu kepada kedua telapak tangannya di meja Netherlands. "Hoo! Berarti Indonesia bakal dititip di rumahku sehari, gitu?" seru Spain tak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya. Dan entah mengapa ada bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya sebagai background.

'CREP!'

Tiba-tiba Netherlands menancapkan pisau—yang entah dari mana—di meja, tepat di hadapan Spain. Bunga-bunga yang mermekaran pun layu dan mati dalam sekejap.

"Jangan harap," kata Netherlands mengancam dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Spain langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Tugasmu hanya menyampaikan pesanku, itu saja," lanjut Netherlands dingin. Tentu saja daripada menitipkan Indonesia di rumah orang macam Spain, membiarkan Indonesia tetap di tempat Switzerland adalah pilihan teraman.

Padahal waktu sekolah dulu, Netherlands adalah korban penindasannya. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi lebih galak begini? Kira-kira begitulah pikir Spain.

Beruntung, sedetik kemudian pintu diketuk. Setidaknya dapat menghilangkan suasana tidak nyaman di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Kemudian dari balik pintu muncullah seorang gadis dengan bandana hijau menghiasi rambut ikal berwarna karamel miliknya.

"Be—"

"BELGIEE!" teriak Spain memotong ucapan Netherlands.

Spain menghambur dan memeluk Belgie, "Waaah, udah lama banget ya!"

"Uhm, iya…ya…" jawab Belgium ragu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Bisa enggak kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk langsung menyentuh orang lain? Terutama keluargaku," ancam Netherlands yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping mereka berdua.

**.:Cute Lil Bro & Sis:.**

Pagi itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Hungary merapikan selimut yang ditinggal makan oleh bocah-bocah di rumah Switzerland. Sambil melipat selimut itu satu persatu, Hungary berharap para kakak yang bodoh itu menjemput mereka hari ini. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Hungary juga sempat mengintip anak-anak di kamar mereka tengah malam saat suara-suara ribut terjadi. Ingin rasanya ia menyeruak masuk saat melihat Germany menangis dan segera memeluknya. Namun tampaknya peran itu telah diambil oleh Liechtenstain dengan cara yang berbeda. Meskipun tubuh Liechtenstain terbilang kecil untuk anak seusianya, ia memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak lain.

Sesaat kemudian, pandangan Hungary tertuju pada kostum Halloween yang berserakan di lantai. Tampaknya anak-anak itu sengaja melempar kostum masing-masing ke sembarang tempat karena kecewa, kostum yang mereka buat dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkan pujian dari kakak-kakaknya ternyata sia-sia. Hungary tersenyum getir ketika merapikan tiap kostum dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di almari masing-masing anak.

Hungary kembali ke ruang makan, mendapati anak-anak yang bercanda seperti biasa. Mungkin kemarin anak-anak itu hanya meluapkan emosi sesaat. Mungkin saja hari ini mereka benar-benar sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Tadinya, Hungary mengira kekhawatirannya berlebihan, sampai…

"Hei Germany, aku belum mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari Prussen. Kemungkinan hari ini dia akan telat—"

"Siapa itu Prussen?" Romano memotong perkataan Switzerland ketus. "Kita enggak kenal orang dengan nama itu, ya kan, Ger?" tanyanya seraya menatap Germany meminta persetujuan.

Meski sempat ragu, Germany tetap mengangguk.

Sesaat kemudian, bola mata Hungary tampak membulat kaget. Meski anak-anak ini sama sekali bukan adik-adiknya, ia tetap merasa terluka. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil mereka memberikan tanggapan sedingin itu. Ini semua gara-gara kakak mereka yang tidak tahu diri, meninggalkan mereka disini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Buat apa mereka semua mengangkat adik kalau akhirnya ditelantarkan seperti ini. Kebenciannya pada para kakak angkat mereka sama besarnya pada kakak kandung yang juga tega meninggalkan mereka disini dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Hungary segera menghampiri meja makan dan berkata dengan canggung, "Nah…nah… anak-anak, kalian enggak boleh begitu…. Sebentar lagi kakak-kakak kalian juga datang menjemput. Jadi, yang sabar, ya?"

"Kakak? Kita enggak punya kakak," ucap Malaysia dingin, tak ingin dibantah. "Ya, kan?" ia meminta persetujuan America, yang sedang melahap sarapannya dengan ganas.

"Hm? Oh, ya! Brother, NO. we, no brother," jawabnya dengan grammar yang berantakan. Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Malaysia. _Sukses!_ America mengangkat ibu jarinya.

Malaysia memberikan isyarat dengan mengerutkan dahi berkali-kali serta diam-diam menempelkan telunjuk ke depan bibir.

Germany yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara, meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Hanya sesendok kecil _mashed potato_ yang berhasil ia telan meski ia telah cukup lama duduk di meja makan tersebut. "Aku…sudah kenyang," katanya dengan suara lemah. Kemudian ia turun dari kursi dan berjalan gontai menuju ke kamar. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan Germany yang menjauh dari ruang makan dengan pandangan bingung.

Padahal tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Germany kecuali Liechtenstain dan Italy, namun Germany merasa sedikit terhibur karena semua temannya meneriakkan suara mereka yang tidak membutuhkan sosok kakak. Meskipun tidak terlalu setuju, jauh di dalam hatinya Germany merasa sedikit terhibur karena ternyata yang merasa kesepian bukan hanya dirinya.

Ia pergi dari ruang makan bukan karena merasa tidak senang oleh perkataan teman-temannya, melainkan karena ia ingin sedikit menghindar dari suasana yang tidak nyaman itu. Entah kenapa, ketika yang lain berkata bahwa mereka sudah tidak mempunyai kakak lagi, kata-kata yang keluar dari hati justru sebaliknya.

_Germany benci kakaknya yang bodoh._

_Germany sangat membenci kakaknya yang tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi._

_Germany amat sangat membenci kakaknya yang tidak pernah peduli padanya._

_Germany,_

_benci,_

_Prussen._

Akan tetapi, Germany tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia merindukan sosok kakaknya, meskipun ia benci akan kenyataan itu. Dan dialog di ruang makan bukan membantunya melupakan Prussen, justru semakin membuatnya teringat akan kakak bodoh itu.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Karena mengganggu kalo ditaro atas, saya tuli pesan di akhir aja. Daaaannn... MAAF YA UDAH NUNGGU LAMA, BUAT SIAPA PUN YANG NUNGGU KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI, MAAAAAAF! 2 TAHUN BOK! GILE! Sejujurnya chapter 7 ini udah di tulis dari kapan tau, tapi saya kekeuh enggak mau update sampai chapter 8 selesai di tulis, karena nyambung sampe masalah Prussen & Germany selesai. Sejujurnya yang chapter 8 belum selesai, tapi tinggal beberapa sentuhan di sana-sini, udah bisa di publish. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk update yang chapter 7.

Saya enggak ngerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini malah banyak yang review dan follow fanfic jadul ini. Tapi itu bikin saya tertohok se-tertohok-tohoknya (bahasa macam apa, ini?). Untungnya gara-gara itu saya jadi pengen cepet selesein ini supaya enggak di teror terus, hahahaha :D Jadi, kalau mau ini cepet beres atau cepet update, terrorlah saya di review, ato PM, ato twitter, ato lewat mimpi, ato apa pun. Itu bikin hari-hari saya enggak tenang kalo enggak nulis lanjutan fic ini :) Jadi, terima kasih yang udah neror saya baru-baru ini. I really appreciate it.

Sekali lagi maaf lama. Dan maaf juga kalau gaya bahasa saya (mungkin) akan berubah di chapter 8. Chapter ini udah selesai 2 tahun lalu, jadi saya rasa enggak banyak yang berubah. Tapi mulai chapter 8, kemungkinan banyak yang berubah. Berhubung banyak menerima pelatihan nulis dan sedang bekerja sebagai jurnalis, mungkin bahasa jadi lebih kaku. Tapi saya usahain enggak berubah, karena saya lebih suka gaya bahasa saya yang lama :) I'll do my best!

So, please tell me how do you think about this. Thank yoooouuu!

Mau bilang angstnya gagal banget juga gapapa kok (sadar diri...)


End file.
